RWBY: The broken are mended
by Animeak116
Summary: when blue team retires to a world called remnant for peace of mind. they never knew Oni would let them leave for good. when a scientist makes a deal with the schnee dust company and Atlas military what happens when there children become spartans for Remnant?
1. chapter 1

**Prolong**

Date: February 23 Atlas calendar

location: Farming village out side of Atlas

Time: 16:59 (4:59)PM

It was a time of peace for four individuals and there children. The four individuals just simply stood on the deck of the farm house two of them owned. they have seen a great many things if you look at there eyes. Full of pain and sorrow from having to be in war for nearly over 40 years sense they where six years old. Who are these individuals you may ask and the answer is the spartan lls known as blue team. oddly enough it was actually the Chiefs idea to come to this forgotten back water world away from the UNSC as they have basically more then earned there retirement from them. But they weren't going to stop helping people when there needed. they are now Huntsmen and Huntresses on this world known as remnant. Sense the spartans where the Guardians of the peace to the UNSC and UEG why not become what they where ment to become but on another world while enjoying the sweetness of what was happining right now.

In the front grassy yard where three children. One had Freds Black Hair and his brown eyes had a muscular build that would rival other boys his age. He is Fred and Kelly's first born son Raku. There where two little girls with him playing tag. One was smaller then the two older children her name was Naomi. She had Kelly's died blue hair and Freds eye's and had more of her mothers build and was really fast at sprinting then for a normal four year old. The older girl but thats rakus age is named Daisy. She had bluish green eyes. Freckles dotted her noise and some bits of her cheeks near her nose and red hair.

Blue team where quite proud of there kids. All of them wanting to help others just like them as huntsmen. But one thing did worry them. ONI, when they decided to retire from the UNSC, ONI didn't like it. Not one bit, they tried to do everything to prevent them from leaving ONI. But because of the general public and what they threatened to do ONI finally cave in and made sure to cover there tracks. But what they didn't know was that a scientist did follow them having abandoning her science position in ONIS science division. And was planning one thing making new spartans but from remnant. But they never knew that they have been watched by the new scientist that followed them and came to atlases science departments.

Raku was hiding from his sister who was it in there tag game. But his position was found by Daisy who jumped onto his back and he tried getting her off but was taged by Naomi which caused them to collapse together and they all started laughing. But engines where heard out in the distance as bull heads closed in. The adults saw the air craft and knew something was wrong and if someone from ONI or the Atlas military circle had something to do with this. "Children in the house now lock the doors. Raku you know where the Armory is." Fred said as he got up with his DMR in hand Kelly with her shotgun, Chief with his assult rifle, and Linda with her sniper rifle "Norn Fang". The bull heads land as the children went into the house and locked up everything and Raku went to the make shift armory that used to be the old pantry and took out a SMG and several magazines and was surprised when Daisy was at the entrance to the armory. "Daisy go with my sister to the escape pod launcher." Raku said with concern for her saftysafety. "No I'm staying and helping out I'm not leaving without you and we need to cover your sisters escape." Daisy said. So without any more arguments he tossed her a SMG with several magazines as well. They went to the basement door and punched a code into it to open the door it slid under the floor boards and Daisy went into amd he followed and closed the door behind him. Just as several hired thugs busted down the door.

They got to a Room where single person pods where in a line. "Naomi your first get into one as I type the cordinets." He said as he placed his smg on a part of the deck thats closest to him. "But what about you big brother!?" she said. "Dont worry Naomi I'm right behind you." Naomi was about to ask him to promise but a explosion rocked the room and he hit the launch button luckily the cordinets where already set and then deleted as the pod launched his sister. "Daisy to the pod now!" Raku said as he took his smg and starts to fire at the doorway which wounded a few guns for hire. She noded and was about to get to her pod but two rockets destroyed the two remaining pods. She was about to point her smg at the door but wasn't fast enough as she was hit with a stun round which made her colapse to the ground and started to feel sleepy and then unconsciousness took hold of her.

Raku looked in horror as Daisy fell to the ground unconscious from the stun round. "Daisy!" he screamed at the top of his lungs to wake her up but then started to fire at the men for hire with his smg. Effectively killing the few that came in but then pain took form in his leg and noticed a stun round hit his leg. He continued to fire killing two more but then felt his left arm in pain and saw another stun round hit him. He pressed on and killed three more before another stun round impacted his chest knocking the wind out of him. Making him fall to the ground and land on his back he got up into a resting position and fired again wounding two more intruders before one last stun round hit him in the chest again. He fell back to the ground losing his smg he looked at Daisy and cried not being able to keep his promise to his uncle John to keep her safe. "nighty night." One of the people present said as he pulled the slide back on his pistol and shots a stun round on his chest again and he fell unconscious. "Uncle Chief. Im sorry I'm not strong enough"

Location: Farming village outside of vale

time: 19: 35 (7:35)PM

Date: February 23 Valen calendar

The one lone pod that made it out of the basement was flying to vale. The care package of a little four year old girl crying for her mother, father, and older siblings. Though Daisy was a family friend Naomi considered her a sister with how they played together. "Big brother please be alright." She said between her hiccuped crys. Her pod eventually landed near the edge of the forever falls forest in a safe hole. That opened and engolfed the pod with her in it she stayed there hoping and prying for salvation to come or to be woken up from her nightmare. Little did she know her crys where heard by to beings one in old looking outdated armor with a orange visor, a chain gun and a rather large hiking back pack. Next to him was a women whos almost as tall as him in and out of armor being his about 6'9 shes 6'3, blonde hair, green eyes, oval like glasses with a black business skirt, white business blouse, and her hair in a bun with bangs on the sides of her face. "Are you sure about this Jorge what if its the kids playing tricks with your tech?" The blonde women said to the man in Armor now identified as Jorge. "I find it unlikely that a pod would be launched from there escape bunker and make its way to me without probable cause Glynda." the man said with a Hungarian accent identifying the women as Glynda. "I suppose so." They then notice that bull heads with the schnee dust company logo on them land near the pod that had Naomi in it. "Why would SDC guards drop near that?" Glynda said to herself. "I dont know but lets find out." he pulled out his chain gun and rocked the bolt back and let it fly foward loading a round in the chamber and starts to follow the SDC (schnee dust company) to the pod that had his "niece".

Naomi was scraed for her life first her bother and her friend didn't catch up with her launch but now the same men that assult her home where now trying to open her pod to get her. "Hurry up where not the most inconspicuous group of guns for hire now are we?" A man with black SDC combat gear. "Where trying sir but this brat wont release the door from the hinges." they continued to use crow bars to get thw lid off unaware of the Becon academy professor and a retired Spartan ll coming right behind them. The next thing they know to of there men providing security where lifted up in the air and thrown at the pod knocking them out cold. They all turn around and see the huntress and the Spartan. "What business do you have with my property?" Jorge asked keeping the barrel of his mechine gun in the air. "Its official Atlas and SDC business please move way from the area sir mam." the leader tried negotiating. "Well as you can see that pod is my property unless you want me to sue Atlas and the SDC for invading my property rights." Jorge threatened.

The leader sighed in annoyance and looked at Jorge. "Well looks like where doing this the hard way." The leader said as he brought up a pulse rifle and fired at Jorge only for is energy shields to take the hits which didn't even deplete a quarter of his shields dispite wearing outdated Mjlnor armor. Jorge smerked under his helmet at the leaders suprise. "But thats supposed to go through ten inches of tank armor plating how?" the leader asked aloud. Jorge brought down the barrel of his chain gun to level woth all the SDC mercs. "My turn." he said with a smile and let his chain gun do the rest. He swayed his body side to side to makes sure to get any SDC mercs that tried to escape and didn't. He walked up to the dead bodys and made sure they where dead by smashing there rib cages. once all his kills have been confirmed he put away his chain gun. He walked over to the pod and pressed a few buttons which released the pod door and he looled inside to see a frightened Naomi. "Hay there Mi its me Jorge." he said with gentleness in his voice to not scare the little girl. She looked up to brace for her end but then she saw Jorge. Her face lit up with joy and sadness she climbed out amd hugged the really tall man. "Uncle Jorge!" she screamed in delight having at least one family member with her.

Jorge knew it wasn't safe in the area so he, Glynda, and Naomi left as fast as they could and eventually found his cabin which was rather a mess with metal slabs and wires and circuits. "Noble 5 what was the sudden urgency your armor wasn't done with repairs after the attack with the "king ti Jitu"." a feminine voice said as a purple person appeared at Jorges shoulder that looked like a exact copy of Glynda. "Sorry Dot family matter that was important." Jorge replied to the AI. "I see but why is your niece here?" dot questioned. "Trouble." Jorge replied. "Confirmed Noble 5, shall I begin preheating the oven and appliances for you Mrs. Glynda?" Dot asked the blonde in the room. "Thank you dot I'll be in the kitchen soon." Glynda said. With a nod Dot disappeared and all the appliances turned on and the lights in the kitchen. Jorge handed Naomi who was asleep in his armored hands to Glynda in turn she gladly took her as Jorges stepped onto a metal platform and mechines started to remove his armor.

Glynda took Naomi to a spar room and put her in the bed and tucked her in and went out of the room to the kitchen and saw Jorge making some food and decided to help out. "Jorge what exactly happened to make you not return to your government all these years." Glynda asked. "I knew the war was winding down. Even if I wanted to go back I couldn't go back because i have no clue if there was a teleporter or a ship to take me off world so I just gave up, but I knew John would end the war. Besides if it wasn't for operation: Uppercut i wouldn't have meet you when I killed that death stalker." he said with a smile. Glynda only sighed but did smile back. "Right." she then started to serve some of the food. she was about to wake Naomi up to eat only for the four year old to come out woth a yawn. Naomi looked around amd saw she was in her uncles cabin. "Uncle Jorge why am I here?" she asked. Both adults bit there tongues at the sad news that they possibly know. Then her eyes widened. "That means thise guys that attacked our home it really happened?" Naomi said more then asked as tears started to fall. Jorge got up from his spot at the table and went to one knee and huged the crying girl. "I'm sorry Naomi. But I dont know what happened when you escaped. I'm Sorry but it looks as though your brother, parents, cousin, and aunt and uncle are gone." Jorge said in a saddened voice. He let Naomi cry in his shoulder for some time. Glynda felt sorry for the young girl. but that git the gears turning in her head. "What did the SDC want her for?" she thought. When the hugging embrace ended Naomi sat at the opposite end of the table and ate her soup, bread, and vegetables in silence. The two adults looked worried at each other and then looked back. "Naomi do you wamt to talk?" Glynda asked as Naomi finished her food. "No I think i just wamt to go to bed." Naomi said as she put her dishes in the sink and left the room. "Shes going to need help with coping with her loss." Glynda said as Naomi closed the door to yhe room she was originally in. "That is what I can agree on Glynda." Jorge said. In the room Naomi held her knees close to her chest. "Big brother where ever you are please be safe." she thought as she closed her eyes to sleep.

Location: classified

time: 0700 (7:00)AM

Date: Atlassian calendar February 24

Raku was out . . . cold. That was until he felt a bolt of electricity shock him awake. "Oww." He rubbed the tender arm. "Get up Recruit!" A man yelles in rakus face. Raku didn't move but then he was hit in the face. "Get. Up. Now." the man with a cattle prod said in anger. Raku hesitantly got up out of his rack. "Wait a rack?" He thought he was then hit again with a cattle prod. "Move.Now. Maggot!" The man with the prod said. Raku started to walk he was then, rather harshly, pushed into a ampatheater like room. He saw a Women with black hair and brown eyes wearing a lab coat over a black long sleeve and what looked like a business skrit. He looked around and managed to find Daisy and walked to her and sat down. "Daisy, do you know whats going on?" he asked. He then looked at some words on her shirt. "Daisy-0316". He looked down at his own shirt and aslo saw Writing. "Raku-091."

The women on the stage cleared her throat and a blue halogram of a person in Mrk 6 Mjlnor armor holding a sniper rifle. "Greetings children I am Doc.Emily. Your parents are gone you are away from your old lives as civilians are no more." she said. This angered him to his core, he thought the UNSC was done with using children as super soliders sense they have the spartan IVs. Unless. "You are now conscripted into the Schnee dust company joint with the Atlassian Military project classified as Titan 5, or aslo known as Atlassian Knight V. This base is your new home your new family are those to the left and right of you." She continued. "You are the future of Remnant. Your bodys are stronger and faster then normal children and we are going to make them better. Gunnery Sargent Mendoza you have the floor." The women left the stage "probably to her research," Raku thought. But then his eyes where set on Mendoza he obviously wore a atlas military uniform and he then spoke. "Children I am Gunnery Sargent Mendoza I'm your Commanding Officer for this company. Now everyone Out side for pt formation!" Mendoza said. "So like parents like Children. Kidnapped at a very young age forced into a program to make them super soliders for "the greater good" of humanity? But at the cost of our bodies and our innocence. Naomi wherever you are please stay away from Atlas and especially the Schnee Dust Company." He prayed as he and others where rather forced into a formation and started running for several miles.

Location: unknown

Date: February 24 2567 (unsc calendar)

Time: 18:50 (6:00) pm

To say that the Chief was fustrated was a understatement. Now he was angry, very angry. Captain Lasky managed to save them from there predicament of almost dying from gun shot wounds.*Sigh* shit always hits the fan when I'm not in my armor. What fustrated the fuck out of him now was the ONI director her self that was also an augmenty of the Spartan ll program. "Why the hell cant we go back to our home our children are in danger!?" Linda screamed at the director with malice.

The ONI director just smiled like she already knew there children's predicament. "Linda there fine there with the best person I know that can take care of them. Im sure Jorge can handle the bad guys and take care of those three." the director said. But her smile didn't last long, her expression turned cold and killing intent started to leak out of her. "And if you ever want to see them again You will do Exactly as I say." the director said. This angered no enraged the former Spartan lls as well as everyone else on the bridge. "And what makes you think Jorge will do that!?" Kelly raised her voice. "Simple I threaten Jorge with something or rather a someone and he'll be in my hands. Now do you really want to have your children go through a program like the Spartan lls and IIIs? Or are you going to follow orders like your supposed to?" the director said. Well more like threatened. John looked at blue team to see if there in. There faces where angry, venomous, but sad, betrayed and nodded to Chief. "The faster we get it done the faster we can get the kids back." John thought. "Fine but if i find out that you touched so much as a hsir in those kids your a dead women director!" John replied. "Good Captain Lasky set a course to Adobe 4 so The chief can get his equipment and get on witg his mission." And witg thst the screen went black. "Im going to kill that women and any ONI personal on this ship." Linda said in anger. "Linda there's no point now. Besides the sooner we get it done the sooner we can get back to the kids." John said to calm her down. "Dont Linda me John!" she yelled back. She rhen realized she was out of place. "I. . Im sorry John." she said looking down. Chief put his arms around Linda and pulled her into a hug. "I know Linda, I know, we all have had a tough life but right now we need to be strong for them." John said. "I hope there ok." Linda said before walking away to the barracks.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 1

The teachings and lies

Date: September 11 (two years later) Atlassian calendar

Location: classified

Raku's Pov

Raku was a smart young boy. Not because of the general knowledge that he learned from when Church the base AI did classes for the children Much to his utter annoyance. But he with the help of church had made escape plan after escape plan to get everyone out of the godforsaken hell hole of a base. But as if the devil himself was against Raku, Daisy and the others leaving the escape plans failed miserably. Every attempt was met with fierce resistance by the guards who keep them in. Raku for two years has been trying to escape. But so far nothing but painful punishments of being that crazy ONI scientist lab rat. Time and time again he was put in a electric chair his screams of unbarabel pain was sent through the barracks to give the children a warning. Never try to escape the base to there families. But Raku was being stubborn and bull headed as the Doc in charge has stated in her journal.

The children are adapting well to this new environment. However Raku still gives them hope that escape is possible. Cant execute him because hes only one of three children born from Spartan lls. Can't injure him because he needs his training. And with the grimm threat that might try to take over the galaxy they needed new spartans or something similar to them. We have to break his spirit or his body whichever comes first. The scientist then came up with a new plan and a sick grin came on her lips. Force Raku to take a punishment for something his squadmates never did will be perfect. It will not be long till they break him to be the solider that she wanted him to be. Nothing more then an emotionless killing machine. All it will take on her part is patients because of how stubborn he was.

Raku was in formation with the rest of the company. The crazy ONI scientist came up on stage and she didn't look to happy. "Probably because of his last escape attempt." He thought to himself. "Raku-091, please step forward I wish to speak with you in private." Raku knew this wasn't good at all. He followed her to a lab. "tch. Same one all the time." he thought. "Now tell me Raku? why do you so desperately try to leave this place?" Doc.Emily asked. Her Kindness was shadowing her rage at the child. "You, you want to know why? I think you already know so why dont you enlighten me as to why you think I always try to escape this place?"

The Mad Doctor smerked as she snapped her fingers and two guards came into the room and restrained raku to a table. "I think its because your an ungrateful brat that doesn't wantto learn his place. And i think this will give a message to the rest of ypur company." She said as she activates a Camera that was in her lab to be shown on the screen in the ampatheater. "This so to all the company. No one is to escape this base. Otherwise well you'll see the punishment." she said as she activates a machine that shocks Raku with volts of electricity. His blood curling screams filled the ampatheater with dread and sadness for there squad leader. Daisy watched in horror as she saw her best friend get shocked to death by this insane women. Tears fell from her eyes as to wanting to know. Why where they here in the first place?

The mad Doctor turned it off and looked at Raku with a venomous glare. "Are you going to follow orders, and not escape?" Doc.Emily said. "I'd rather die then help you in any way shape or form!" Raku told her as he spat in her face. The Doctor became angry and she reactivated the machine and shocked Raku again. Again the ampatheater was in shock. Not because of what the doctor was threatening to do to them if they disobeyed orders again but at Raku's will to never have anything to do with mad scientist. "One last time Raku. Do you comply with my orders and those above you!" she roared in anger. Raku just looked at her tiredly and spat in her face again. "I. Will. Never. Comply. With. You. Bitch!" Raku said. This was the last straw no one mocks Doctor Emily Dickinson without going unpunished. She reactivated the machine one last time but this time at high voltage output that would kill a dog but also harmful to children. Raku screamed again in pain. As everyone watched with horror again they saw something in him change. Something snapped like a foot stepping on a twig. They saw embers of fire start to swiftly and only a bit when the scientist turned around. She saw that it was nothing but then when she turned around Raku erupted into flames.

The Doc was suprised to say the least. The machines in the room began to shut down from thw radiation that leaked from Rakus body soon his body was covered in what looks like solar energy with Angel like wings made of solar energy a Hammer in one had, and a gun like object in the other. "What?! How?! I thought only humans that lived on remnant sense its beginnings had aura much less activate there semblance but why is his so unique?" The doctor thought to her self. And had a sickening way to make the Children even more efficient killing mechines. She had completely forgotten about the people that lived on this planet had auras and semblances. Now with this new knowledge that apparently Humans outside the world of Remnant do have auras. Well until she can test it on all the spartans children she will never know for sure. At least she has two of the three children. But she didn't notice the face of hatred that was on Raku.

She then noticed that the air was scorching hot. She turned around from the screens and saw something that struck fear into her. The Angry seven year old on fire. Solar energy leaked from him a hammer on one hand a revolver of sorts in the other. Wings like eagles made of fire erupted from his back and the hammer and Revolver disappeared. Energy went to his hand a ball fromed one hand and in a fist solar energy was around it. One of the guards tried to shoot him but the solar energy that surrounded him only stopped in the plasma in there tracks. Raku then looks at the guard and then the hand that had the ball of solar energy he tossed it at the head of the guard. The guard panicked as the ball stuck to his helmet he frantically tried to get the ball off only for it to explode and leave a headless guard to slump to his knees and went to the ground dead. Raku then turned to a second guard and with his fist opened hand and the solar energy condensed then he thrusts his hand forward open palm and the Solar energy left his hand and onto the guard. He burst into flames screaming and roled on the floor to put out the fire that consumed him. But his death was inevitable and burned till the solar energy left. Raku then set his sights on the mad Doctor who was scared fo her life now. He was about to give her face a new make over with his solar hammer but Gunnery Sargent Mendoza knocked him out from behind and the solar energy went away and the mad scientist spared.

"Are you alright mam?" the Atlassian Knight drill instructor asked. But he actually also wanted this mysterious women dead because after what he saw she was doing to Raku he couldn't stomach doing this any more but he had a mission to complete by his supervisor so he had no choice in the matter. "Yes thank you Mendoza. Now could you please have that boy sent to the barracks as well as everyone else and please clean this place up." she said without a hint of emotion. It was as if this women didn't even see the distruction that was around her. "Yes mam." he signals two Atlas soliders to take Raku away as well as the dead bodies. Mendoza watch the women leave to her private quarters. "Just who the hell is this women?" he asked himself as a few soliders came to get rid of the bodys and damaged equipment.

Daisy's POV

She had never seen such anger on Rakus face until today. What shocked her more as she lies on her rack was the fact that he had awakened his aura and semblance. She never knew it was possible for her, Raku, and Naomi to have one. Manly because she and her two friends where born on another planet in a different galaxy. Though Naomi was born on this planet she clearly knew that Naomi was born to two regular humans with spartan augmentations like herself and Raku. It confused her really badly. "Are we somehow connected to this planet?" She thought as the Atlas soliders came into the barracks and laid Rakus unconscious body on his rack. Daisy walked up to them and asked," Why are you two being so . . . careful with him?" The two Atlas soliders looked at her with sad faces under there helmets. "Because no child deserves this because they are kidnapped and forced to train as soliders. We made that choice from a early age and went to an Academy to train as a solider. But this? Kidnapped and forced to be some sick women's giniypigs. Thats not the life a child would willing give up there childhood for this type of life." And with that they left turning to the children before leaving. Daisy then ran to Raku who was waking up. "Uhh what happened? I remember being electrocuted then everything went black." Raku asked. "Well you kinda burst into flames and killed two guards." Daisy replied. "Wait where they Atlas personal or those god forsaken mercs?" Daisy looked at him oddly before answering. "They where SDC mercs. Though why would that matter?" She asked. "Because the Atlas personal that are stationed here are actually nice people. They see Docs experiments on us to be cruel and inhuman. Unlike the mercs who do nothing but beat us and torcher us like criminals." he replied. "Oh." Daisy said. She looked at him with concern. "Daisy. I know your concerned about my well being. Especially because I seem to be the mad scientists favorite. But if I cant be the squad leader the company needs me to be then what good am I?" Raku said. She looked down. "Why do you do this to yourself?" She asked. "Because of you, because of everyone here. We never wanted to be soliders. We never asked for there to be a super solider program and us to be apart of it." he replied.

"Quick question though. Why do you care so much?" He asked. She froze and blushed before answering. "Its because. . . your all I have left as family. I don'tknow if mom and dad are ok. I don't know if uncle and aunt are alive. So excuse me wanting to make sure you live to see another day." She said. She held her arms before looking away. "I dont want to lose you like I lost everyone else." Daisy said with her face turning red. Raku noticed it though and he's not dense like one blonde moron. *Cough* Naruto-115 *cough*. Raku blushed a bit to. "Daisy I know you have a crush on me." He admitted. Daisy was embarrassed very embarrassed and to have herself called out. "Its ok Daisy. . . I kind of like you to." Raku admitted with embarrassment as well. Daisy looked up withher face really red and steam coming out of her ears. "Really?" She asked. "Yes. I do." He admitted. Daisy was shocked and now she knew why her mother already thought of her and him together. Well together together. Daisy then hugged him really hard. "Daisy! Skin! Still kinda tender!" Raku said between squeezes. "I know but thanks Raku!" Daisy said. He smiled and returned the hug. He then looked to see his company look at them. "So What now squad leader?" Raku looked at the company," so you are all still with me dispite what the witch will do to all of you?" Raku asked the company. "Sir with all do respect. We hate it here to. Your the only one leading us to the promise land of freedom." one person said. "Then lets get to work pissing them off." Raku said with a smerk.

Naomis pov

She was super depressed, now Five years old turning six she still misses her older brother and sister figure. Not knowing if they are alive. Jorge told her he has a good friend that rather drinks a lot to search for any leads about there where abouts or if there still alive. Though she did make two new friend they often have playdates the other girls father thats in vale and patch and has to be away for a few days. There names where Yang Xio Long and Ruby Rose. They had fun playing together however they never knew that Glynda was a professor at becon academy nor did she visit Jorge when Ruby and Yang where around. Right now Ruby and Naomi where having a race to see who was faster. Ruby with her speed semblance or Naomi who was the daughter of the best runner in the spartan ll program and with a speed semblance. They where neck and neck Ruby leaving rose pedals in her wake. Naomi was leaving electricity in her wake. "Go Ruby! Beat Naomi and make the tie spree end!" A seven year old Yang shouted. "Naomi keep up your almost first!" Jorge shouted.

Naomi and Ruby looked at each other and had a competitive glare in there eyes. When Ruby was about to pass the finish line when she tripped on a branch and fell. Naomi passed the finish line and shouted for joy and victory. She looked at Ruby who was crying. She ran to her and helped her up. "Hay whats wrong Ruby?" Ruby looked at her and said," I lost." Naomi smiles," Dont worry Ruby you'll be able to bet me one day and possibly bet my mother sometime when I see her again." Ruby looked up," Really? You really think I can beat your mom at sprinting?" she asked. Naomi smiled," I know so." she said. Ruby smiled and nodded. "Girls time to come back inside I made your favorite!" Jorge shouted from his porch. They all said "ok" and had dinner. Right now Jorge was contemplating weather or not to make Naomis suprise birthday gift early or tomorrow morning when she and everyone else where ready for her mini birthday party. "Hay uncle Jorge When can I see my birthday suprise!?" Naomi asked. This got Yang and Ruby piped up.

"What did you get Naomi Uncle Jorge!" Ruby squeled with delight. And also Ruby and Yang have made some what have habit calling family friends Uncle or Aunt. In Rubys case because she really likes His chain gun and armor. Jorge was quite worried about The Four and Five year olds. Especially because of there love of weapons and armor. "Holy hell I think I've turned two young girls into literal carbon copys of Linda! Well in Naomis case a Linda with blue hair." He thought. "You have to wait girls besides I think you'll like it better tomorrow on your birthday." he responded. Naomi and Ruby sighed as they couldn't see her awesome birthday gift. But they couldn't wait for tomorrow to see it. "You think it's your own version of the armor Uncle Jorge wears?" Ruby whispered to Naomi. "Actually I was hoping it was my moms version of the Mjlnor armor. I've always been a fan of her EVA varent of it." Naomi replied. "Also Naomi this Friday I'm going to teach you how to control your aura and semblance yours is quite unique." Jorge said. Ruby just smiled wiwith glee. "I know she has a shocking speed semblance that also has three other forms of a cool Combat knife, sumo smack down, and force lighting!" Ruby squeled at how cool Naomis semblance was after she unlocked it for her. "Yep Rubys a exact carbon copy of Linda and so is Naomi but the blue hair." Jorge sighed. "Well its so unique why dont you give the three storm manifestations names?" Jorge asked. "Oh I know a good name for when you slam your fists into the ground." Yang said. "Whats that Yang?" Naomi asked. Yang slammed her fists together and smiled. "Fists of Havoc!" Yang responded. "Huh I like that especially because when I do slam my fists into the ground it creates shock waves of electricity!" Naomi responded with a grin. "Ok what about the force like lighting ability, I'm starting to think the star wars reference is to long of a name." Naomi said. "What about "Storm trance" because it takes a lot of focus to use?" Ruby said. "Yeah thats sounds so much cooler!" Naomi said. "Now for the last one." Jorge said. They looked at Naomi with a thoughtful look thrown her way. "What? your not going to submit a name idea Uncle Jorge?" Naomi asked.

"Well its your semblance I think its only fair that you get to name your last ability with the electric Combat knife." Jorge replied. "hum, how about *she looks at the tv that had the regional tournament with a familiar Red headed green eyed warrior she was dancing around her combatant hitting them with every chance she got while defending at the same time. She looked back at the three and smiled at her idea* How about "Blade Dancer"?" she said. "That sounds like a great name!" Ruby said with excitement. "Yeah "Blade Dancer" it is!" Naomi said. "Oh this is going to be so cool the three of us as huntresses in the future! I cant wait to start training with uncle qrow!" Ruby squeled. "Yeah that be really cool when we go to combat school." Naomi said. "Well I see that you girls really have been taught by your parents well." Jorge said. The three girls blushed with embarrassment. "And I can tell that your all like your parents in personality." Jorge said. He smiled, he can already tell that these three would be great huntresses that Ozbin would love to have enrolled in his academy.

They eat there food and started to yawn Jorge knowing it was now there bed time. He collected the plates and put them in the sink and sent them off to bed. But the three weren't done for the night yet. Manly because Naomi would just stare at a picture of her family. Ruby and Yang took notice of her depression but Ruby was the first to speak. "What do you have there Naomi?" Ruby askes. "A picture of my family back in Atlas." She stated. "What where they like?" Yang asked. "Well mom and dad they where awesome. You see before they where huntsman and huntress. They where known as Spartan lls in the galaxy. That name alone spread fear to terrorists and Aliens." she said. "Wow thats so cool!" Ruby said. "But being one wasn't a good job. Most of the time it made them hallow people. Ghosts of who they where after fighting a war for nearly thirty to forty years." She said. "What do you mean by there job made them hallow people. Look at uncle Jorge hes so funny and smart. How are these other Spartans any different?" Ruby asked. "Well the spartans where um how should I put this. They where taken at the same age as us and forced to be something that they didn't have the luxury to chose." Silence fell on the three friends. "Oh, so that means. . . your parents. . ." Ruby started but didn't finish. "No they didn't choose to be a Spartan. They where kidnapped and trained harshly sense they where six. You could say that they where trying to brain wash them to be emotionless killing machines. No mercy, no second thoughts. But luckily my uncle finally realized that he should take a break from his time in the military. They rather deserve there retirement." Naomi finished. "So where are they now?" Yang asked. "I dont know ever sense my home was attacked by some random group of people I dont know where anyone is. That was two years ago, for two years ive never felt my fathers love. Two years of not being hugged by my mother. Two years without my older brother or cousin. I miss them dearly." Naomi started to hug her knees into her chest. "I dont know why, why did that group of people attacked innocent people in there own home. And for what me and my siblings? Why would they need us if that was the case!?" "Im sorry to hear that Naomi. You know I can understand what your going through. Somewhat." Yang piped up. "How?" "Because like you I also have a missing family member." Yang said eith a sad look in her eye. "Who was it?" Naomi asked. "My birth mother she left my dad when i was only a year old then she just got up and left, disappeared, without a trace." Yang finished.

Naomi," Yang I. . I dont know what to say." she said in concern. "Its ok Naomi besides I have a better mom now. One that loves me and wont abandoned me like my birth mother did." she said with a smile. "Well lets get some sleep cant waot for the suprise uncle Jorge has in store." Naomi said. "Ok." Yang and Ruby replied back and went to sleep. About eight hours later Naomi woke up. She looked at the time and it was 0712. She got up and looked around her room for her two friends but couldn't find them. She got out of her room amd heard the bath going. "Yang must be taking a bath." She thought. She knocked on the door but no one answered. She openee it amd saw that the show was on but no one in it. She turned off the water amd looked at the mirror that had sream on it and words. "Go to the living room." So she went to the living room to find it dark. "Why are the lights off?" She asked herself. She turned them on and she was suprised of course. But what shocked her was that Ruby and Yang's uncle qrow was here. "Mr.Qrow? What are you doing here?" she asked. "What does it look like im celebrating my niece's friends birthday. Besides I knew parents very well. They'd hate me if I didn't socialize. Though your uncle John has a funny sense of irony." Qrow said. He then took out a flask and drank from it. Jorge just gave a sigh. "You Qrow what have I talked about drinking in front of the kids?" "Hay! Screw you! Im trying to quit you know." he replied back taking another sip from his flask before putting it away. "Yeah thats what you tell us every time you do it! Every. Single. Time!" Tai Yang said with annoyance. "Ok besides that lets Party!" Yang shouted. They had loads of fun then they eventually got to the cake and everyone sang "happy birthday." "Happy Birthday dear Naomi. Happy birthday to you!" And with that she blewout the candles and made her wish. "So what did you wish for?" Ruby asked.

She smiled but also had a sad look in her eyes. No one but the adults noticed it. "If i told you Ruby it wouldn't come true." she replied. "Oh ok.!" Ruby said. They had there cake and now its time for her presents. Tai and Summer got her, well made her, a cape like Summers but blue with a symbol on it. The symbol had a book that was open with a cross coming out of it with the sun rising behind it and a lightning bolt striking the cross over a sheild. "Oh my this is beautiful!!!" Naomi said with happyness. "What does the symbol mean!?" She asked.

"Can I explain it mom?" Ruby asked. "Sure sweetie." Summer replied thankful that Naomi loved the cape that she, Ruby, and Yang made. "Well the about a month ago when I activated your lighting semblance and aura. I found pictures of you and a rather nice looking man In robes. Underneath it. It said Pslams 91. When i went through your five books only one had it so I assumed it was your favorite chapter amd book. When I went to later books it talked about a man dying a death he never deserved to save the world from itself. i thought that was so romantic in a sense. When we talked a little later i asked if you would ever wear a cape like mine and moms when you said yes I got to work on your symbol like how mone and moms are roses and Yang's a fist in a rose on fire. then when I reread the chapter that was on the picture you drew it have me the idea of the sheild." Ruby said. Naomi blinked at her a few times then smiled and replied. "So the cross, book, and sheild was feom my favfavorite book but what about the lighting bolt?" Naomi asked. "Because of your semblance and also in one of th future books ot said that a storm and earthquake happened after the man died. So I thought why not it fits you well." Ruby replied. Naomi started to cry out of joy. The fact that her two friends and there mother worked to make the cape for her. "Thank you Mrs.Rose, Ruby, Yang. I'll keep it close to my heart!" She replied. "Yes, she likes it now we can be the cape twins!" Ruby squeled.

"Yeah sure why not." Naomi smiled. She then opened a heavy package. It was a bunch of the latest editions of several Weapons booklets. Which she thanked Ruby for sense they where both weapon nuts. Jorge then blind folded Naomi to and took her to a room. "Is this my suprise Uncle Jorge?" Naomi asked. "Yes it is." He replied and took off the blind fold for her to see a all to familiar armor. It was the mark Vl gen ll EVA varent that her mother had worn during the Human/Created war. "Is this my moms?" She asked. "Yes, Your mother wanted you to have it when she got her upgraded set but still she wanted you to have it, so I have dot taking care of the fitting for when your older." Jorge said. Naomi smiled as she saw it had a new but old color paint job as well as has the symbol that was on the cape that her friends with the help of there mom made. "Thank you everyone for everything." Naomi said. The party soon ended and everyone left but Qrow. He waited for Naomi to be asleep before he talked to Jorge about important matters. "So whens the queen going to make her next move?" Jorge asked. "Dont know but we still need to be prepared. I for one dont want to drag unnecessary family into this if war breaks out." He said as he downed the last of whatever alcoholic beverage that was in his flask. He looked at Jorge and pointed to his flask. "Eh got any more?" he asked. Jorge sighed and pointed to the wine cabinet. "Wine cabinet in the kitchen. You seriseriously need to quit." He said. "I'll get right on that when you stop saying "hoora" at the end of each sentence." Qrow replied sarcastically. "I dont do that who does that?" "Oh I dont know just made it up out of my ass." Qrow responded. "Oh and one more thing before I go. Im sorry Jorge but I dont know where the others are for all o know Raku and Daisy are some scientist sick twisted lab rats for a military project and John and the others are forced on a mission. But now I got a bigger mission from Ozpin I need to handle. Don't worry when I have some free time I'll try looking for any leads." Qrow said taking a bottle of sake woth him. "Jesus where did you get this powerful stuff it's amazing!?" Qrow said as he took a sip of saki. "Its dots special recipe you'll have to ask her for it." Jorge said. "huh, you and your damn AI. Theres no way a AI can make such good Saki!" Qrow said. Dot popped up and said. "Ill take it as a complament Qrow but do be careful. That some powerful stuff." She said as she disappeared. "meh whatever. Anyways see you around. . . Spartan." Qrow said as he left. "You to Nikolai." Jorge said as he saw his door close. "Jorge was that Video game reference really necessary?" Dot asked. "Maybe, maybe not. Well good night dot." Jorge said as he got ready for bed. "Goodnight noble 5." Dot last said as she powered down. Leaving the cabin silent nothing was awake not even a mouse.


	3. chapter 3

chapter 2

Location: Schnee qwary

time:10:06 (10:06)AM

date: April 23 Atlas calendar

Iskandar Darkons Pov

Five years later

Its been seven years now sense his home was destroyed by the grimm and lost his parents. Hell he was shot when he was defending his brother from some racist human. Thats when they found him and his brother. The White fang. They gave him and his brother everything they could have ever needed. Food, Shelter, Education, and even combat training for self defense. He was a dragon faunus and his brother was some type of bird faunus because of the eagle like wings. But now Iskandar Darkon began to question staying with the white fang now. Now they have become nothing more then a terrorist cell. Iskandar was conflicted with staying or leaving. Hell he tried to get his brother Griffin to think about leaving but his brother has probably already gone down a path he can not follow. What theyre doing now sickened him. He as well as his brother where guarding Artillery nests which consists of several howitzer 120mm canons and 11mm mortars. There targets was the Schnee qwary. They have been bombing the hell out of it. At first things where going well. The humans in charge stoppped beating the Faunus workers whenever they did something wrong or didn't get shit done faster. But that still didn't stop the White fang stationed in Atlas to keep shelling the Qwary. After they get done shelling the place they look at the damage that was done. SDC mercs ether ripped in two with there entrails hanging out of them or puffs of Red smoke meaning a direct hit. Iskandar couldn't stomach it at the ripe young age of thirteen. His brother though he loved describing the condition of the human body's. But what Iskandar knew that his brother over looks. Are the innocent faunus that lost there lives after each shelling. Griffin over looked it everyone did. But Iskandar he took notice and had a nagging feeling that todays shelling would meet with heavy resistance. He didn't know why but he knew something bad was going to happen. "Whats up big bro? You not going to help slay some stupid SDC mercs?" Griffin asked. "No little bro. I just have this nagging feeling that where not going to be facing regular mercs but something stronger. More likely to get angry when there comrade dies." Iskandar replied. "Your being paranoid bro theres no way they have stronger humans guarding the mines." Griffin said as he took out a set of binoculars and looked down at the Dust dig site. "See only stupid SDC. . . wow. those guys are new who the hell are they?" Griffin said as he noticed a several bull heads come in and drop off tall intimidating individuals in odd armor and had packs and weapons on there backs that basically look like guns that dont transform. "Let me see that." Iskandar asked stretching out his hands for the binoculars. His brother hands them over and the dragon Faunus looks to see what got his brother hyped. And there they where in all there glory. A lot of large tall people in futuristic looking body armor and guns on there backs. "These guys look tough." Iskandar said. "Well there just one more object to eliminate they must be running out of SDC mercs so they got atlases military to defend the mines." Griffin said. "But those soliders armor doesn't look like anything that Regular Atlas soliders would wear." Iskandar replied. "New armor there testing out?" Griffin said which did make a sound argument. "Makes sense. Though I get this feeling that a lot of people are going to die." Iskandar said. "Bro again your being paranoid where the badest faunus around our names strick fear into the hearts of humans and the underworld." Griffin said. "Little bro, there also a new rumor surfacing about Atlases new soliders." Iskandar said. "What have you heard?" he asked. "Well from what I have heard those men down there are actually children taken from there homes. Some parents had no choice but to hand over there kids or like others they where killed to get them. They where experimented on by some crazy scientist and turned then into super soliders. Its sad really." Iskandar replied. "Wow I almost feel bad for them. almost." Iskandar looked at his brother with a raised eye brow. "Why almost. bro these kids are the most fearsome humans that the underworld fears. they didn't chose a life of a solider. they where ripped from the loving arms of there parents and some of them lost there families." "are we any different Iskandar? why should they be given mercy? What about us two kids who lost there parents and was shown no mercy to what the real world thinks of us?" "Hay watch where your going you freaks!" the brothers heard a shout. They saw a SDC merc yell at one of the tall warriors. This struck them as odd because normally they only do that to the faunus workers. "Your only here because Mr.Schnee ordered you to come here!" the same merc shouted. "Whats going on down there?" A tall man in the standard White fang uniform and mask but with a chainsaw blade. The boys looked back. "Sir it appears that some new replacements for the SDC mercs we killed for the past month and well see for yourself." Griffin reported. The white fang ltd took a look and was also suprised by how the mercs where acting to there new men. "We attack again in twelve hours. Be ready for any resistance." The ltd said. "Roger!" Griffin said with excitement. "Got it." Iskandar replied. "What will mom and dad think of us now?" Iskandar thought to himself.

Rakus Pov

He thought that the nightmare with the Crazy doctor would never end. He thought that once they where in service to deploy that it would be the end of seeing that women. But as sick cruelty the bloody women came with them. Why, hell if he knows, he and his friends suffered enough from her being giniypigs and eventually augmented. Which he was great full that everyone survived the augmentation phase but he still had the sickening feeling that there was more to this "Mission". Then what the Doctor let on. The Objective was simple protect the mines and workers from the local grimm that attack every once in a while but the mercs the SDC hires are ment for that. Not them the Atlassian Knights V soliders. So he kept his guard up. Especially if there was enemy personal they where in the open for mortars and artillery stricks. Which he assumed happened Often because of the number of craters that where all around him.

"Raku can I talk to you for a minute?" A voice sliced through Rakus thoughts. "Yes sir what do you need Gunnery Sargent?" Raku asked. Mendoza looked at the newer Raku and smiled but also had a sad face. "Well this is where we part ways I'm sorry I cant stay with your class but unfortunately I'm called back to Fire base Thuira because of the success rate of your class to make another one but that will take at least a year or so hell this program needed at least several years to get your class. but I haven't forgotten what that women did to you and the others. This wasn't the life you where ment to have not by your choice." Mendoza said with utter grief that he was even a part of the Atlassian Knight V program. "Hay you where only following orders to train recruits. its nothing personal but you did act like a prick." Raku jokes at the end. Mendoza laughed as he looked at Rakus two silver bar rank on his helmet. "Well Captain. its been nice knowing you." he said as he saluted at the end. Raku saluted back then cutted the salute amd Mendoza turned around. "Oh and do take care of your girl." Mendoza said at the as he got on the bullhead. "Yeah got it." Raku watched as the bullhead left. He looked at the building to his left and end entered it to het to his room. The building itself was built into the ground as he settled in his room. "Hay Raku." Daisy said as she got out of the bathroom drying her hair with a towel. "So your my roommate?" she asked. He held up a scroll and shook it. "Apparently so Daisy." Raku said. She smiled at him before she dried her hair completely and hanged up her towel and laid on her rack and Raku his. He stared at the roof and sighed. "Daisy do you think that women just will ever see us as a completed science project?" Raku asked. "Thats all we ever where to her. Escape plan after escape plan that failed. You getting hurt after each attempt. I was afraid that I might lose you eventually. Thought still scares me of losing you." she said. Raku looked at Daisy whi was now hugging her legs to her chest. "Daisy I'm not going to die so easily." Raku replied. "I know but the thought still scares me." Raku knew that she had witnessed and was shocked to her very core at what he had to endure so that she wasn't on that ONI scientists lab table. But hed do it again to make sure shed never see that evil women. "Dont worry me and church are thinking on how to escape from this place." Raku said. "Yeah I know just be careful alright." "of course Daisy. I know." he said as they fell asleep.

In the morning

Raku stood before the mass of Faunus workers who where scared about the new guards that where "placed over them". He cleared his throat as the Knight company came to attention. "Alright here's the deal me and my company came here to protect you all from the shelling thats been recently happening. I will make this clear everyone will have a buddy weather it be taking a piss or shit during working hours i dont give a shit. But no one goes anywhere without a partner. As for the mines, They need to be reinforced non of this half ass job you guys have been doing. And you wonder why the mines keep colapsing in on its self. I want it reinforced to be able to take the shelling that happens every once in a while here. That will be all." Raku got down and assembled a squad. "Where going on a patrol to find those artillery pieces and stop whoever is trying to destroy this place." Raku told the squad and they said ,"Yes sir." in unison before running to grab there gear. He wated for them at the Mine entrance and as the squad came they moved out to find what been causing this quarry a lot of trouble. They moved through the woods quickly to get to the estimate destination. They eventually slow down at the end and actually did find a hidden White fang FOB (FOB- Foward Operating Base). They had men stationed anywhere and everywhere except for when they closed in. Raku looked through his acog scope to see the artillery pieces and mortar nests.

Raku makes a hand signal to his squadmates that they where close and had an untold number of enemy contacts. He looled through his scope again and found something odd. Two boys, one younger then the other. Both had wings but one had dragon features while the other had Eagle like features. Both had a red color theme to them both carrying large Buster like swords with barrels on them. "They must transforming weapons." He concluded. he activated his helmets long range listening device to here the two boys argue about what there about to do.

Iskandars POV

Iskandar looked at his brother with a serious look. "No your not going down there those new soliders are going to be to much for us." he said shouldering his buster blade/40mm grenade launcher called "Demonic Star Slayer". "And why the hell not!? Those soliders have been slaving the faunus workers in the mines there cruler then thise mercs the SDC hires." Griffin said shouldering his buster blade full auto shotgun called "Divine Star Slayer". Iskandar glared again at his brother. "The only thing that leader mentioned was that no one is to be alone weather there going to get food fromthe mess hall or taking a shit thats basically it. and also those armored giants are actually aiding with the work and making the mines safer for them to work in. I don't think these soliders came to in slave the works but to help!" he countered. "Fine believe what you want big bro but after the shelling I'm gonna go slay me a human. they deserve what they get! all of them!" Griffin saod as he stormed off. "I hope he doesn't get himself killed." Iskandar thought. "Ok we role in two people ready the howitzer's!" The Ltd said. The fang near the artillery pieces got to work. Then the waited for the command to fire. "Ready. Aim. Fi*boom*" the Ltd was about to say fire when a sniper round blew off his head into a pink mist. His body fell to the ground but no one heard because the moment he said the f in "fire" they let a rip on the mortars and Howitzer's. Only Iskandar saw what happened and he looked into the tree line as well as the vapor trail from the sniper round to see a glare of a scope the glare fell on one of the artillery officers and another round was fired when the howitzer near by fired again killing the officer as well. This time it caught the White fangs attention. Griffin looked at the snipers position and ran at the sniper with speed but the sniper deliberately fell of his overwatch position to the forest floor. Griffin transformed his buster sword to its AA twelve form amd fired at the sniper only for the sniper to use his armors thrusters to monerver away from the buck shot. Iskandar ran up to support his brother but only to be stopped by another armored giant with two silver bars on his odd helmet. The armor looked squarish and bulky. What looked like supplamentel armor was on the fore arms and thigh armor. Ammo satchels where on the thigh supplemental armor as well as the butt armor plate. Armor also covered the Giants midsection. And more supplamentel armor was on the chest. The Shoulders had a triangle and squarish design with the words "ODST" on them. "I dont think so." the Giant said in a robot like response. A rod of sorts popped out of the giants thigh armor. The Giant used his left hand to put his Assult rifle like weapon on his back and a metal clank sound was heard as he pulled out the rod and pushed a button on it. A red plasma blade came out of it and pointed it at Iskandar. "Stop now and you won't get hurt boy." the man said. Iskandar looked at his brother who was still fighting the sniper was just getting angry. "If I surrender will you spare my brother." Iskandar asked. The armored man nodded but before he could guve his teammate a order the sniper was thrown at him. "Griffin stop hes only after the Artillery crew!" But his plea fell on deaf ears as Griffin rose his buster sword to slice of them in half. but then a shot was heard as the artillery crew was being attacked as they frantically tried to get mortars off sense the Howitzer's where destroyed. "You'll pay for your misdeeds human!" but the armored person reacted quickly amd punched Griffin in the gut making him stager.

Rakus Pov

Raku punched the boy in the gut and kicked him back to a tree. Keeping his word to not kill the faunus's brother that attacked his best friend Jake-055. He looked to his right to see the dragon faunus shocked that he kicked his brother to a tree. But before they could talk another White fang Ltd came out between him and the dragon Faunus. "Him can the both of you be this weak!" the man said. He had a black trench Coat with black bants a grim mask woth red details. He also had small goat horns on his forehead with a red Katana amd what looked like a pump action Shot gun sheath."Man every common criminal loves copying his favorite two colors." Raku thought. "Adam Stop he's no match for you!" The Dragon Faunus said as he went to his unconscious brother and carried him on his shoulder. Raku gripped his own plasma blade and stared at the Goat faunus now Identified as "Adam". "Oh I'll take care of these two." Adam said as he ignored his mens plead for a medical attention. Raku rushed at Adam and there swords clashed. "Fallback to the bull heads where going back to our main base." Adam told the dragon Faunus. The teen sighed and did what he was told bull heads where launching with and without the White fang grunts and the forces dwindled. Raku was attacking and countering the Goat faunus's strikes and as they clashed. He noticed that Adams hair glowed every time he fired at his sword. Eventually the last bullhead in hiding was about to take off and Raku saw his sword glow.

But he was to late to the type of semblance the goat faunus had. He then tried to strike Adams throat wuth his plasma blade but was forced to take cover as a Ltd was operating a Chain gun in the bullhead over them to stop Rakus advance. He knew that his armor was a great defense but also had a flaw. He wasn't invincible or indestructible and that is what costed him now. In Adams sights as the bull head kept Raku pinned at his cover was his friend Jake -055 who was pulling a wounded White fang member out of a fox hole. He never saw it coming, Adam drew out his blade and raised it his hair and sword glew and when he brought it down a line of energy was released. It speed quickly at the Atlassian Knight who was tending to the enemy combatants wounds he looked up because he heard the sword come out of its carrier. But was to late to react and grab the wound enemy out of the energys way. It sliced through the enemy grunt and slammed into Jake-055 even though his armor kept him intact the initial shock that broke the sound barrier literally destroyed his sides and also caused a line to appear across his chest. He fell backwards and didn't move

"Jake!!!!" Raku screamed. He looked out to see if he was in the clear but was immediately shut down to go after his comrade. The bullhead finally left and Raku rushed out and when he had a good line of sight opened fired with his medium machine gun but all it did was put small holes in it but didn't damage it as much as he hoped. He ran to his friends side and immediately tried to apply first aid. "Just hang on Jake I'll get you out of here." Raku said to keep Jake talking to him. "Sorry Captain but it looks like I'm not celebrating tonight." he said under his already short breath. "Don't say that Marine!" Raku said as he tried to heal his friend as much as he could. Jake just put a hand on Rakus chest. "That attack took all my aura and shattered my insides *cough* my organs are done." Jake said as blood came out of his mouth amd dripped from the line that was across his chest. "Tell my parents that im sorry for running out that night. if i hadn't i wouldn't be here choking on my own god damn blood. tell my sisters i love them. And that im sorry for not being the big brother i would have ought to be. . ." Jakes eyes started to lose life in his eyes. He couldn't speak anymore his vocal cords began to wither from the hit he took. He put his head gently back on the forest dirt. Jakes eye lids closed as raku healed the last of his injuries but then looked to she his chest raising but it wasn't.

Raku tried to revive him but his chest never rised again. The Corpman finally came and check his vitals. "Im sorry sir. . he's gone." The Corp said as he wemt to check up on the rest of the battle field for any wounded. Raku just say against a tree staring at Jakes unmoving body As the faunus workers and his brothers and sisters in arms cleared the abandoned White fang FOB. "So this is the rest of my life, isn't it?" Raku said to no one. "What a shame. looks like the titanium alloy should be added to the armor. Get everyone to the armory so I can make some adjustments." The crazy ONI scientist said as she past by Raku examining the body. Much to his disgust. "Are we anymore then just some pet project to you!" Raku said with anger. "Oh come on child you know what I mean. That bitch Catherine Halsey and her lap dog Mendez have failed humanity. when they produced the spartan lls they still had there humanity. When what theu should have been was effective killing mechines that did the will of ONI." Raku looked at her and narrowed his eyes. "Then all they, we, would have been nothing but monsters. Im glade mom and dad never had you as the maker of the spartan program otherwise we would have lost the war with the covenant." He then was slapped by the scientist and a red hand print was on his cheek. "Dont you dare say that bitch was better than me. No one is better then me!" the scientist said losing her cool. "Then why did Halsey beet you to the spartan program and why are we knock offs othe spartans?" Raku asked sarcastically.

"Raku you should be glad that General Ironwood wood saw it fit to make you Company Commander And promote you to Captain. Much to my displeasure. But you will soon learn your place." she said as she left. "That wont happen in a million years. You Bitch."

Ruby's POV

A ten year old Ruby woke up to a bad dream. There was something odd as well. She thought she saw a older taller version of her friends Older brother Raku. Sweat was drenched in her top amd hair. "Ruby you ok?" her sister yang asked. "Im not sure. I. . . I thought I saw someone but he looked like he was in emotional pain." Ruby said. "What did he look like?" Yang asked. "He looked a lot like Naomis older brother. but he had armor like hers that Incle Jorge got her on her birthday. but it looked more blocky." Ruby answered. "Maybe we can use this clue to find him." Yang said. "But just go back to sleep Ruby im sire it was nothing. Ruby looked at the night sky out her window then back at her blankets and decided to go back to sleep. "Well hello signal academy. Tomorrow." she said as she fell asleep again.


	4. chapter 4

chapter 3

Naomis resolve

Date: February 23 Valen calendar

Ruby's POV

She was attempting to take down her rival that way out of her league. Her best friend Naomi Mendez. Adopted daughter of Jorge Mendez teacher at Becon academy. Ruby knew that they both wanted to be huntresses but it was rather tough when they practice spar in the Signal Academy arena. No one watched them though because nobody cared not that they cared. Her Uncle whos a teacher there was watching them who had a bored look on his face. "Come on kid I taught you how to fight better against someone whos very proficient in hand to hand yet your friends still in the green, didn't even lose her energy shields, hasn't even asked her AI auntie dot for advice, and is still beating your ass with just her hands." Qrow taunted. "Easy for you say!" Ruby yelled back. "Come on Ruby you shouldn't talk to your mentors like that." Naomi smiled under her helmet. Ruby narrowed her tired eyes at her. "Well why dont you get out of that armor then its no fair that it enhances your combat prowess!" Ruby said to her best friend. "Come on Rubes you know enemy combatants arent fair so why not get used to it now?" Naomi got on Qrows taughting train. "Why you hayaaa!" she launched her self at Naomi from the recoil of her sniper rifle that turns into a syth. "Nice try but no snipersyth this time." Naomi dodged Rubys on coming attack and took out her signature weapon. A saga twelve Shot gun that transforms into Katana Energy sword thanks to the help of Rubys weapon engineering skills though she can turn the energy sword on and off so she doesn't hurt anyone with the plasma blade. "Come on Ruby you can do better than that." Naomi blocked another attempt to stab her chest as Rubys syths blade flicked up to look like a javelin and used the last of her semblance to do so. but was also puncned in the face by Naomis Titanium knuckles. Ruby was knocked back again on the ground. She looked up and saw that Naomi was going to slam her onto the ground but rolled to the right as Naomi made a crater out of Rubys original position. She sweatdropped when Naomi got up and shouldered her blade. "Can you not try to spread my guts all over the place!?" she wailed as she exaggerated by throwing her arms up and down frantically. "Oh come on wheres your sense of fun?" Naomi laughed. "About five seconds ago when you tried slamming your fist into my face while I was on the ground!" She screamed. Naomi pouted but No one saw it but Ruby knew. "Aww that's mean at least run to make it fun for me." She said as she slashed at Ruby and Ruby blocked each time with the pole end of her weapon. Then something she didn't expect was Naomi grabbed the pole end and jerked her forward to punch her but ruby let go and jumped off her combatants helmet. And dodge to a swing to her gut, to say she was like an acrobat with her fighting style was actually a bit true thanks to Naomis help with her tank like fighting style complamenting her Armor and Sword. Naomi was just about to shoulder charge her but Qrow called the match. "Alright thats enough kiddos time to clean up." Both girls pouted at the old drunk who took a sip from his flask.

"So uncle Qrow how did I do. Or you going to give the same bored expression like the last time amd before?" Ruby asked. Qrow looked at Ruby and Naomi with a bored expression. "Like that." Ruby said. "Well I know one thing for sure I need to have Jorge come by and teach you and the others hand to hand." Qrow started. Ruby sulked as Naomi patted her back while giggling. "And you Mrs.Mendez. Have the tendency to taunt your opponents. Be careful with who you do that to it could be the last words you say." Qrow lectured. Naomi rubbed the back of her helmet "eh he. Right." She said. "meh but you two did good. your fighting styles are are improving to say the least." They both smiled as Naomi removed her EVA helmet off her head. "Well couldn't have done it without you. You dusty old drunk of a Qrow." Naomi said. "Hay I'm not that old or that drunk kid." Qrow said as he took a sip of his flask. "Says the guy who drinks constantly and is never sober Nikolai." Ruby said getting a laugh from Naomi. "I should have never played that mini hoard mode on that Call of Remnant Black ops game." Qrow said as he took another sip from his flask which was now empty and turned it upside-down only to see that it was empty. "Ah Mendez got any of that special saki dot makes?" Qrow asked. "You do realize that I'm not aloud to bring alcoholic beverages to school and that im underage." Naomi said sarcastically. "Meh thats a stupid rule. If it where up to me. If your old enough to fight, old enough to to die, old enough to own a weapon you should be old enough to drink." Qrow said impassively. "Yeah last time. that was implanted a lot of drunk drivers killed a lot of people." Naomi said. "meh, there just idiots who cant hold there liquor." Ruby and Naomi just sighed and looked at him with straight faces. "Ok I take that as a no?" Qrow asked. "Thats a no you drunk idiot." Naomi said. "Meh whatever well have a nice day girls." he said as he left the arena.

"Hes a hard guy to please with expectations." Naomi said aloud. "Yeah hes kind of always been like that." Ruby replied. There stomachs answered with a loud rumble even though Naomis body glove. "Well looks like your not the only one whos hungry." Ruby said. "Same for you." Naomi replied. The two friends walked out if the arena and walked to the cafeteria. "So have you've been asked out by any boys yet girls?" A voice from behind asked. "Yang really?" Naomi said as Ruby with a red face. "Yang!!!!!! Why do you embarrass us like that!?" Ruby screeched. "Oh come on Rubes its fun." Yang said. "Seriously why do you guys keep calling me that?" The two older girls just gave Ruby a playful smerk. "Because its a cute nickname that guys will love. I bet my brother would like to call you that. He used to call me Mini me." Naomi said with a playful smile. "Besides your 13 Ruby, I thought you'd be interested in boys by now?" Yang said. "Eww why would you het that impression Yang besides dad would kill me if I ever got a friend that was a guy." Ruby retorted. "She does have a point yang. Besides your applying to Becon in another two years right?" "Yep that me. Becon academy here I come. I cant wait to be able to slay monsters as a homework assignment." Yang procures. "But I thought you hated homework yang." Ruby said snickering along with Naomi. "that is true you are a dumb blond that doesn't care about the world." Naomi threw out. "Are insulting my intelligence because of my hair!" Yang's eyes turned blood red with rage. "Im just saying. You care to much about your hair yet you complain when someone pulls a single strand of it off your head you go ballistic. And you wonder no guy likes you." Naomi jabed at the blond. "I ought to shave that blue died hair off your head and see how it feels like to have no beautiful hair!" Yang retorted as she got her lunch. "Oh you think im prettier than you? oh stop it." Naomi smart assed Yang. "Ok why are we friends with this person again?" Yang asked retoricly to her sister. "Ah because she's a family friends daughter to our dad that treats her like a niece." Ruby answered as she got her lunch. "Aww Yang I'm hurt why would you not be my friend." Naomi followed up.

They say at a table on the other end of the cafeteria where the socially awkward sit. Which mostly consisted of faunus and nerds and those that had no social group. "So Ruby have you taken up my offer of upgrading "Cresant Rose" with a plasma blade?" Naomi asked. "Oh yeah I definitely want to do that!" Ruby squeled with joy at the upgrade mentioned. "Well here you go just be careful alright covenant tech can be finicky. Remember when you made my "Universal Remote" the blade nearly killed me because it ignited the blade backwards." Naomi said giving her a serious look. "Yeah I know." She said as she took the Energy sword hilt but before she could grab it. A boy grabbed it first and looked at it. "Huh what the hell is this ladys?" the boy asked. "Cardin give that back you dont know what its capability of!" Naomi said in attempt to get it back. "I said whats it called you bitch." Cardin asked again but cursing. "Its called "its my device so give it the hell back!" Naomi responded ans she tied to grab but Cardin pulled back out of her reach. "I think I'll keep it right here." He said as he put it on his utility belt. "Give. It. Back. Cardin." Yang piped in. "And whats a dumb blond gonna do hit me?" Cardin asked. Which was meet with a armored knuckle sandwich to his family jewels. "No in armored women that knows how to kill a pervert two million ways will beat the hell out of you if you dont give it back!" Naomi responded after she hit Cardin where it hurts. She then took the Energy sword off his belt and passed it to ruby who put it in her backpack.

"Jeez that creep never stops with his bullying." Naomi said. "Hay at least he wont mess with you any more now that he values his family jewels." Yang said as she took joy from Cardin's pain. "You take way to much joy with beating people up with your fists Yang you got to control that irge or people will think your a hot headed blond that get offended by everything." Naomi said. "She does have a point yang. Also if your worried that someone would grab your hair why not have it cut short like us?" Ruby asked. "Look i see why you two would cut your hair. For you Ruby its because it reminds you of mom. And for you Naomi its because long hair get caught in the helmets sealing process to stay on your head." Yang said without a hint of emotion. "Besides why do you wear those capes anyways?" "Well Rubys mom was like a god mother to me." "Ah Naomi she was." Ruby said. "Well I think the cape just gets in the way if the armor." Yang said. "Well hasn't it occurred to you that these capes have sentimental value to them?" Ruby asked. "Oh I can see that. But Naomi I think the cape goes better with your everyday cloths. Not your armor." Naomi just glared at Yang. "Right well I like my blue cape. Like how Ruby likes her red cape." Naomi said.

"Whatever." Yang waved her hand. Naomi and Ruby sighed and ate there food in silence. Naomi looked up and saw that Ruby was well eating cookies again. "Ruby are tou ever going to stop eating cookies for lunch thats not the best thing ti eat after that spar we had." Ruby looked up and glared. "My dear best bff and fellow weapon nut are you telling me to stop eating cookies!?" Ruby asked in hostility. "What no no no. Thats not what I'm saying! I'm saying eating sweets after a spar is bad for your health I don't want my best friend and rival to kill herself with dietbetes!" Naomi responded. "oh. Why didn't you say so!" "But I. . I *sigh* never mind." Naomi said as she continued to eat her sandwich. "So did Qrow find anything about my brother?" Ruby looked at her with a bit of sadness. "Sadly no. the only lead we had was my dream and even when we went to Atlas and met those odd soliders." Ruby answered. "*sigh* im never going to find him." Naomi said sullomly. "Im sure youll find him Naomi ots nit every day you have a brother that possibly wears the same type of armor as yoo. . . ." The three girls looked at each other in realization. "Where freaking stupid." Yang finished her sentence. "Why didn't i realize it sooner hes always been a fan of the ODST armor." Naomi said as she slammed her head on the table. "Im so freaking Stupid! why didn't I not see it sooner!?" Naomi screamed at her self as Ruby patted her back. "Well at least we know what he looks like. I just hope he's alright." Ruby said.

"Maybe I should take up one of Qrows drinking invites. How can I be that stupid to see that my brother is in something he likes!" Naomi said with her face in the table. "Please don't youd be like him in a day." Yang piped in. "Whats the point I was stupid enough not to realize that captain that saved our hides that day was my brother and some teammates." Naomi replied. "Well now I have led care to tell me what it is?" Qrow suddenly appeared. "What are you talking about Uncle Qrow?" Yang asked to change the subject. "I ment a lead on to finding her brother." he pointed at Naomi's sulking form on the table. "Hes wearing Mjlnor armor. ODST varent, has a lot of ammo satchels. In Atlas somewhere same spot you found us last time we left." Naomi said still with her voice muffled. "Well now thats a start." Qrow said taking a sip from his flask. "So at that place where those super soliders saved your asses. Never knew that captain was your brother." Qrow said. "Yet he sounded very similar but was muzzled by his speakers." Naomi sulked further and banges her head against the table. "Im. So. Freaking. Stupid!" Qrow then patted her back in simpathy. "Its not your fault kiddo at least I have a led. Hopefully he'll explain why he didn't come home." Qrow said as he left taking a sip from his flask. "Dont worry kid I'll find him when I get the time." Qrow said as he walked through the door ti the cafeteria. "Thanks Qrow." Naomi said quietly.

Rakus POV *few months after The girls realization*

"Sir?" a random person said. Raku looked at the Atlassian Knight who was trying to get his attention who woke him up as he felt someone stirring next to him. "What is it Naruto?" Raku asked. "Ah sir theres someone who wants to see you." Naruto replied. Raku sighed as the fifteen year old got out of his rack and got in his armor and grabbed his weapons. "Who is this person?" Raku asked as he left his room. "Some guy named Qrow." Raku thought long and hard. "Isn't he the asshole that shot you in the ass with his shotgun?" He asked his fellow blond First Sargent. "Yeah and I swear everytime I sneeze buckshot comes out." Naruto replied. "Your fault fro trying to hit in that blond." Naruto looked at him with a glare. "oh ha ha." Naruto retorted. "Why not ask Hinata-118 out on a date or something?" Naruto thought for a moment. "She does watch me from a distance now that you mentioned it." He said putting his hand on his chin. Raku looked at him dumbfounded. "You cant be this freaking stupid?" Raku said.

"Just go see that Qrow guy I'm gonna have a talk with church." Naruto said as he left. Raku shook his head in annoyance and walked to a private room to see a Man with light red eyes, not actually pink but a actual light shade of red. Black hair with it turning ash grey and a bit white. White tight trench Coat and a long sleeve button up shirt. long sleeves on the coat stoppes just half way between the wrist and forearm. had a light beard on his face around the chin and sideburns. "Who are you and what business do you have here?" Raku asked. "Im looking for someone for a family friends daughter." Raku looked at him but didn't show shock because his helmet covered his face. "Whom do you speak of. Our parents never sent someone to search for us under the threat of death." Raku said. "Im sorry but I can't let my men go. Otherwise that be putting not only them but there families at risk of death because of a bitch of a women that took us." Raku answered.

Qrow looked at him with the same straight face. "Raku you know that I speak of you." He said. "Qrow was it?" He nodded. "Why have you come?" Raku asked. "Your sister misses you kid. I came all the way here to get you out of this place." Qrow said leaning against the wall taking out his flask for a sip. "Your sister worried for yeah kid. You should come with me, away from this place." Qrow tried to get him on board leaving. Raku lookes at him through his hard cold black visor. "I cant leave. It will only put her in danger of getting caught by the bitch of a women who did this to us." Raku said as he raised an arm for Qrow to see. He removes his helmet and puts on the table. He looked up to stare at Qrow in the eyes. Scares where on his neck one was also came across his eye brow tto his nose. "Is this what my sister should see a hallow shell of the person she once knew?" Raku asked with dead eyes. Qrow saw sorrow, pain, Alone, something that only veterans of wars have in there eyes that they hide under helmets and masks. Qrow was now treading lightly. "Are you. . . alright kid?" He asked. "Thirty-six. Thirty-six people i held dying in my arms. Thirty-six people I knew as brothers and sisters in arms. Thirty-six fucking raids by those DAMN TERRORISTS! That was just this year alone" He throws a cup at the wall and it literally shattered. He put his hands on the table set before them his head low looking at table. "Please tell her to stop looking for me."

Qrow looked indifferent," No Raku. Your sister wont forgive me if I tell her that." Raku didn't look up. "Tell her to stop. because I dont want her to become the person I became. I dont want her to be ripped from the life she has now. I wont allow her to be one of "her" experiments like me And Daisy where." Qrow gave him a merciful look. "If thats what you think is best." But then he looked behind him to see a women in a lab coat and a black long sleeve shirt and Jeans. She looks at Qrow in the eyes then just scoffed. "Men, drunken pig." She then turned to Raku whi was putting his helmet back on. "Ah Raku so good to see you." She happily said. "Like Wise." Raku said with hate. "Oh please dont flatter yourself. But I must ask why is he hear?" Doc.Emily asked. "No reason, he thought his son was here but was mistaken." Raku said he looked at Qrow and gave him a tap on his shoulder. "You need to leave now." Raku whispered. "Oh and Raku Tell Qrow if he comes here again ill use him as a experiment my self." Qrow looked at the women with disgust. "And here I thought 20$ whores that wanted to get there pay where fucking bitchs." He said in his drunken state. "Raku who was his son?" Doc.Emily asked. Qrow looked at her. "He is." Qrow said pointing at Raku. Raku shook his head in shame. "Oh really. Because i know something you don't." She slapped Qrow but then caught her hand as she waa about to strike again. "I hate women like you, you have no value of life. You treat these kids as slaves. Nothing more then a toy to pick and choose? You the scum that people would love to see dead and your corpse roting in a court yard." Qrow stated.

Doc.Emily looked at him in disgust. "Men such arrogant vile creatures. Always drinking and always unfaithful to there causes. Yet in the sight of trouble and you and your cause scattered to the wind. If it where up to me all mean should be in camps that will work you to the bone and youll die by your hunger!" Doc.Emily reached for her hand gun to shoot Qrows but he disappears and leaves a Raven feather in his place. She narrowed her eyes at Raku. "Any thoughts to escape to your sister I will personally kill that whore you call sibling in the head myself!" Doc.Emily said. But thathat broke a nerve and Raku grabbed her by the throat. "You can threaten me, hurt me, kill me, but you harm my men, you even so much as touch a hair on the people I care about head, and ill fucking make your death slow, painful, unmerciful, like hiw you spared no one there lives here with your polluted mind of ambition that got nintiy-nine of my men, MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS! That costed there lives. THERE LIVES! FROM THIS HELL THAT YOU BROUGHT ON ALL OF US! THE FAUNUS WORKERS! THE CHILDREN HERE NEVER DESERVED YOUR INSANITY YOUR GIFTS BRING ONLY DEATH TO THIS PLACE!" Doc.Emily was then let go and choked a bit. He walked away from her his footsteps echoed through the hallway. "Your gonna regret it soon Raku. And soon your Child will feel my wrath!" she said under her breath.

Iskandar POV

Iskandar listed from the roof of Rakus conversation with the women who went out of the room. "Thats . . . odd brother. Never once have I seen a human whi protects our kind and is violent again his his own." Griffin said shaping his sword. "Child." Iskandar said. "What of it? its a human child. The child of there commander who Murdered our brothers!" Griffin said with no feelings. "Brother. Is he any different? He hurts, he feels pain. Not only for his own but for those that work here." Iskandar replied. "Do you have a soft spot for that human man?" Iskandar glared at his brother. "So what if I do? that child is innocent and that witch want to do horrible things to it! to someone who never should have been here in the first place. He stands with the Faunus. Hes made the workers working conditions better no one is dying from the mines collapsing. The only reason why they are is because we use artillery and blow up everything. We are the reason why there suffering!" Griffin looked at him indifferent. "No the humans did that them all of them. Even there own kind. Im suprised he didn't kill the phycopathic bitch. She deserves death. pft but by my hands." Griffin said.

Iskandar looked at the Atlassian Knight that took off his helmet and put a hand on the wall and used his hearing to listen to him. And saw a Girl about his age walking to him. "Raku what wrong?" the women said. "Daisy You need to leave with the baby." The man named Raku answered. "But why what has happened?" Raku looled at her with concern in his eyes. "My sister she found out that I was the one that saved her that day. A man Named Qrow came to take me from here. Must be one of Uncle Jorges friends." The women looked at him with concern. "Raku why didn't you tell him to go to Ironwood? He knows nothing of whats going on here?" she asked. "The Doc came before I could even tell him to go to Ironwood." Raku replied. "I understand Raku but im not pregnant at least thats what the tester said I just had morning sickness that one day im fine." Iskandar thought to himself amd looked at his brother. "What?" Iskandar looled at Griffin. "No, no, no, no Adam wont agree to it! Especially because of the humans!" Iskandar replied. "No he may not agree to it. But "The prededors" will." Griffin gave him a look. "Theyll only agree to assassination of that scientist because you blinded there judgment that not all humans need to die. When thats the very course of action we should take. What difference would it make if they help the soliders escape from that women's grasp." "We have to try brother." Iskandar replied as the spread there wings amd flew off.

Qrows POV

"So what your telling me. . . is that women lied to me. . . to the Atlas Council that the people that women made into super soliders where CHILDREN stolen from there homes and experimented on?" General Ironwood said. Glynda, Jorge, And Professor Ozbin looked at Qrow like he was insane. "Well the fact that she has Raku the CO if the company was afraid of that women doing something horrible to his men and a loved one explains why he never left." Ironwood shook his head at his desk. "I told the council to never trust the women. Especially after what you told me Jorge that she has this ONI written all over her with her mannerisms." Ironwood said feeling ashamed. "Ive caused unnecessary suffering for those kids. Now how am I to explain all of this to the council?" He said. "Its simple we dont." Jorge said. "We have Jauqe release them of his care sense hes the one mainly funding it." Ozbin said. "Hes not the type of man to do that Oz." Ironwood groaned. "He will do everything in his power to keep them as his Dust mine Guards especially sense the Schnee qwary has been pushing out more dust then any mine." Ozbin looked at Ironwood woth a concerned expression. "James those children dont belong to anyone but there parents." He spoke. "Thats another problem, some of the super soliders died, what are we to tell there parents?"

Ironwood groaned "Oh no. I'll have Mrs.Schnee get the condolences papers ready. I'll force Doc.Emily to give me the casualties list. This is gonna be a shit storm." Qrow looked at the group. "Another thing that bothers me si the fact that she hates men like a god damn feminazi she treats those kids like a god damn pet project. Rakus really scared for someone and is not coming back to his sister because of what that witch did to him. He doesn't want the same thing that happened to him to happen to her. So Ozbin whats our next move?" Qrow asked taking a sip from his flask. "We wait for the councils approval to have the Children away from what they have seen." Ozbin saod as he was walking out. "And if they don't agree?" Ironwood asked. "Then have Naomi into hiding shes the only one who knows that captain is her brother." Ozbin said. "Alright ill tall to the council about all of this." Ironwood said as he started to make some calls. "This is gonna be a long night." Ironwood groaned.

Rubys POV

Ruby was asleep having a peaceful dream of a feild of cookies. But then it changes to a forest. She walks over to a clearing amd gets to a edge of a cliff side amd what she saw was a war zone. Bodys lay everywhere, Faunus and human. "What is going on?" she asked herself. But then she heard gunfire and turned to its direction but saw a women taller then her. With res hair, greenish eyes with freckles on her nose. "Who are you?" Ruby asked. "My name is Daisy." the women said. Ruby studied Daisy and noticed bullet wounds on her chest, midsection, and leg. "Why are you here?" She asked. "Please just take care of them for me." Daisy said. "Take care of who?" Ruby asked. "Youll know when you see them." Daisy said as she disappeared in a white light and said. "Please, just take care of them." Ruby so utterly confused just screamed. "Who are you talking about?" Ruby screeched. She heard footsteps approach her from behind and saw that she was in a forest of Atlas near a mine and took out "cresant rose". She turned around to find the samen solider that saved her, Yang, and Naomi a little under a year ago. But he had his helmet well his armor off in a plan Olive green shirt, grey cargo pants, and combat boots. What she was so confused over is that he had a baby in his arms. "Raku?" Ruby asked. "Who are you?" Raku asked. "I'm ah Ruby, Ruby Rose." she introduced herself. He looked at her like studying a book then just shrugs like shes not a threat. "Raku -091. And this is Naomi Daisy. My daughter." Raku replied. "Ah how old are you?" Ruby asked. "Seventeen." Ruby gave him a puzzled look. "Aren't you a bit young to be a dad?" Raku gave her a look that wasn't able to be seen because of his visor. "aren't you a little to cute and adorable to be a monster slayer?" Raku asked. Ruby felt like dying of embarrassment right then and there. "Though I do admit that your clothing style looks nice. A bit to much black for my taste." He said after getting a good look at her. "Wait if he's seventeen in my dream then I'd be fifteen when we actually meet if I just follow my dreams besides im still thirteen." Ruby thought.

"So your my sisters best friend? And your taking this rather well." Raku said. "Because I know this dream isn't real." Ruby thought. "Well this is a dream so its not real. So I can be myself here." Ruby replied. "Well I guess that makes sense." Raku replied. Ruby started to hear an alarm clock go off which pulles her from her dream. She groaned as she woke up still tired. "Yang?" Ruby said. "Yes?" Yang asked as she groaned as well. "Next time that clock wakes us up without a good reason. Kill it." Ruby said as she smashed the alarm button. "Got it. Anyways you had a good dream for once?" Yang asked as she started to get dressed. Ruby got out of her own bed amd got dressed into her regular cloths and grabbed her snipersyth as Yang brushed her hair with her bracelets on. "So little sis what did you dream of? Anything about a special someone?" Yang asked. "Nope. But it was Naomis brother again. Though it looked like he was in a war zone. Though dispite the bad things behind him he was really sweet." Ruby said. Though she had a cause for concern. "But the Raku seemed to be. . well not there when we saw him months ago. Im rather concerned." Ruby said. "Dont worry sis im just sure he just misses his family." Yang replied. "

"I hope so." Ruby said under her breath as she got her breakfast and there dad saying," Goodbye" as they head to school. They met up woth Naomi half way to the bus stop for them to get to signal. With Naomi listening to a tune and humming it. "Whatcha humming there Naomi?" Yang asked. "Oh just a song that my brother would sing me to sleep with after a nightmare." Naomi replied. "Mind letting us here it?" Ruby asked? "Sure hay dot mind restarting the song amd putting on speakers?" Dot appeared on her shoulder. "Alright but may I ask why?" Dot asked. "Friends wamt to listen to it to have a try at." Naomi replied. "Alright playing it in speakers." Dot said as she disappeared and a soft yet firm piano tune played before the lyrics came in.

 _"Fall asleep to dreams of home, where the waves are crashing. The only place I've ever known. Now the future has me. I see the fire in the Sky! I see it all around me. Said the past is dead the life I had is gone. Said I won't give up until I see the sun. Woah. Hold me Now. Till the fear is leaving I'm barely breathing. Woah."_

Ruby never heard a song like this before. Sure there are other genres. But this song was so different then the rest then the heavy rock/symphony that she listens to. Same went for Yang. Normally she the party animal. And so she listens to heavy Rock on boarder with metal. But what she was listening to for some reason clamed her untameable party side.

 _"Waking up and letting go. To the sound of angels. Am I alive or just a ghost haunted by my sorrows. Hope is slipping through my hands. Gravity is taking hold. Said the past is dead that I am brave enough. Said I won't give up until I see the sun. Woah. Hold me Now. Till the fear is leaving I'm barely breathing. Woah. Crying out these tired wings are falling. I need you to catch me. Woah."_

"Wow Naomi. I never took you to be the one to listen to thought provoking music. Whats it called?" Yang asked. "Its called "Hold me now" by a band called "Red" From the album "Release the Panic." Naomi replied. "Never heard of them. But I want to have all and any current Albums out." Ruby said. "Sorry you camt find it in remnants Internet. Youd have ti have access to The UNSC Internet relays which my parents, Uncle Jorge, and aunt and uncle can have access to. But I'd be happy to have ddot download transfer to your guys scrolls. And i believe you'll like a lot of there songs Yang most of them are the actual Hard rock with symphony. The one you two listened to was one of a few slow songs they made." Naomi said. Ruby was at aww at hiw soft, loving, and truthful the sing was being. Like it was ment for her. She just fell in love with it.

 _"AS I BURN, AS I BREAK, I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE! I'll RETURN, TO THE PLACE, WHERE THE WATERS COVERS OVER EVERYTHING. Rescue me somehow. Woah. Hold me now. Till the fear is leaving I'm barely breathing. Crying out, these tired wings are falling I need you to catch me. Hold me now. Till the fear is leaving I'm barely breathing. Woah._

The tone of the gautar and piano began to slowly die. The gautar first, then after playing a few more keys before it ended. "Yeah i want to see what else thia band has!" Yang said. "sure thing your going to especially like there Hard rock songs Yang." Naomi answered. "oh yeah!" yang said excitedly. "Thats ether good or bad if shes just excited about a band." Ruby said. "Yeah im actually scaed at to what yang as planned." Naomi replied. "What you guys worry to much." Yang said. "Says the girl that makes more war with her fists and mouth then peace." Naomi retorted. "You guys are no fun to day" Yang pouted as they hot off the bus to Signal Academy. "Race yea!" Ruby said as she activates her semblance to Qrows combat class. Naomi then erupted in a barrage if electricity and dashed to beat Ruby. "Your so on Rubes!" Naomi shouted as she passed Ruby to the class. Leaving Yang by her self. "And they say i got problems."

 **I dont own the song that was used.**

 **Original Artist: Red** **Song: Hold me now -** **recalibrated** **Album: Release the Panic - Recalibrated**


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 4

The Witch Meets her equal and a new life begins

Date: August 11 Valen calendar (Two years after Rakus discovery)

Ozbins POV

Ozbin was relaxed in his chair with his mug if coffee in hand. His back towards a halogram of the High Remnant Council. "Ozbin!" One of them said. He turned around with one leg over the other leaning in slightly. "Yes councilmen?" He askeds. The male council man of Atlas cleared his throat. "We have reason to believe that you know of Atlases top secret solider program how did you come across it?" The council men asked. "Simple really a friend told me that something was wrong several years ago that his best friend's families where attacked by Schnee Dust Company guards and that the only person that witnessed the event was the younger sister of a brother that was taken. Who is still looking for her brother." This caused the council some concerns. "Who was it?" they asked. "Im not going to say anything more about the person I know. But believe me when i say she's rather pissed and will kill the people who did this to her family. I can also say that what you all did was rather immoral and I believe that the people will not take thoughs actions likely." This got the council concerned, really concerned. "And dont bother trying to cover up any lose ends. Weather it be trying to kill the girl or killing off the super soliders will not matter everything has been documented and is ready for release when I see it fit. i suggest that you all think cautiously on this matter because im pretty sure that people will rip you all to pieces for doing something so vial as to force children to become these "Atlassian Knights"." Ozbin said drinking from his mug.

"You cant prove that. Even so it was for the protection of the people the time of huntress and huntsmen is dead Ozbin. Its time we searched for better solutions which was why we all agreed to the program. Even Ironwood saw promise in it." Ironwood on the screen looked on with malice, And Ozbin spoke up for him. "But at what cost? To let a women who has no identity but yet has mercilessly promised super soliders at the cost of the innocence, and bodys of children?" The council man cleared his voice. "Yes i understand what your going on the morality of this program but desperate times call for desperate measures." Ironwood groaned and finally snapped. "But these are children councilmen! They where forcefully taken from there homes! Experimented on like lab rats! I've seen this women who proposed the Atlassian Knight V program after her searching for cadadates was completed she went down right sadistic!"

"We understand what you mean Ironwood but it cant be helped. She is the key to our survival." The councilor said. "So in other words you dont condon the actions of a completely insane women tormenting those kids and treating them like a science project?" Ozbin asked. "Her actions of morality are very questionable but we will agree to hailt any further of making more "Atlassian Knights" for the time being until she can come up with a solution that doesn't involve the children that already are. But i must state that the dust mines need protection so until then they will remain at there posts for now. That will be all gentleman." the councilman said as the councils call dropped. "We did it Ozbin, But I must ask why did you jump on this?" Ironwood asked. "Because a warrior chooses to be one out of there own free will. Not because they where kidnapped and what has been done to them. But this news should bring some hope to Naomi Mendez." Ozbin said as he took another sip of his coffee.

"I hope she will be happy. Especially with her promising skills as a huntress." Ironwood said before he hanged up. "I to feel the same." He takes another sip from his coffee mug and went to the basement. He walked to a Cryopod that had the current fall maiden "Amber". "*sigh* Whats your next move. And what are your plans. Salem." Ozbin said under his breath as he recounts the fight Qrow had involve himself in. "Raku I hope your help can be very useful." he said to himself.

Iskandars POV

Iskandar looked at his brother who had a skeptical look on his face. "You are really sure about this?" Griffin said. "Yes I'm sure." Iskandar replied as he entered the command tent. "Sir I vow to find her. " A Ltd said while thumping his arm against his chest like a roman solider. "Dont bother ill have my vengeance soon enough." Adam said. He looked at his two assets and frowned. "What do you need?" Adam asked. "Sir with all do respect, if we keep shelling the Qwary innocent Faunus are gonna be in the cross fire they have been for a few years." Iskandar replied. "And? What would be our solution to that problem?" Adam said. "The human guards hate the qwary. They especially hate the SDC guards and that scientist women. If we where to cooperate then they can have there freedom from that women, and when we shell the Qwary it be only the humans that actually treat the workers poorly there and that women can die that brought those super soliders there pain." Iskandar said as Adam thought. "So what? there humans the men won't like the idea of helping humans escape." Adam said trying to shoot down the idea.

"But sir "the predetors" fell the same as I do they only want to harm the humans that are actually being criminals and have jobs as criminals before the SDC hired them." Iskandar replied hoping to avoid any unnecessary blood shed as much as possible. "Fine I'll think about it and let you kow my answer." Adam said as he went back to his work. Griffin and Iskandar went outside the command tent and looked suprised at one another. "Well that was odd of him to consider your moronic idea." Griffin said. "If much rather avoid any unnecessary blood shed as possible." Iskandar replied as he walked to his tent. "Brother you fool, sometimes to get what you want you must shed innocent blood to get results." Griffin said to himself as he walked away.

Rakus POV

Him and Daisy where seventeen like the other children of the Atlassian Knight program some sixteen but thats it. Raku was pacing back and forth rather worried. "Raku she'll be fine. She taken much worse hits then this." Naruto said to his pacing Company Commander. "You dont know that Naruto." Raku said. "Well technically its your fault for doing that to her and ended up this happining." Naruto replied. "Right but technically we can being that where married." Raku retorted. "Yeah in a Dust mine. Surrounded by Grim, and constantly being bombarded by the white fang. I cant see how the possibility of something going wrong." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Well you and I both have learned to keep the happy times even when Shit hits the fan. I just hope that mad scientist doesn't go after my Girls." Raku replied. "So hows trying to date Hinata?" Raku asked changing the subject. "Yeah ive been trying my hardest but I still cant seem to get the words out. Not ti mention that theres ni civilization for the next few hundred miles." "Just remember Naruto that your not the only one trying to get the words out, Hinata is still rather shy but is trying to socialize with others mainly you of course." Raku Responded.

"Gahhh!" Daisy screamed in pain. "That didn't sound good." Raku said aloud. "Your just being paranoid man, Daisy is a big girl and can take care of herself." Naruto retorted. "Gahhhhhhhh. Raku when im done with this I'm going to punch you where it hurts you fuck tard!" Daisy screamed from her room. "Yeah i think we should take a walk." Raku said slowly standing back from her door. Only for Naruto to quickly get behind him. "Oh no you dont your gonna see this through." Naruto said. "Fine, but Daisy's emotions are rather. . . *a heart monitor that wasn't in use broke down the glass window that lead to Daisy's room* well you get the point." Raku finished. Then the station AI came on rakus shoulder. "Jesus what did you do to that poor girl Raku? She sounds like a angry agent South on her period because someone decided to change her tampon brand." The AI said. "Oh church how nice of you to join us." Naruto replied with sarcasm.

"Hay no need for sarcasm dip shit I'm way better at that then you are." the blue AI in spartan armor said bobbing his head up and down every other word to simulate his mouth moving. "Dude can you not bob your head up and down it looks like you want to suck a guys baby maker." Naruto said. "And I completely agree." Raku said. "Says the blond idiot that falls asleep during board meetings and every time he wales up he looks like he's bobbing for c@$#." Church retorted which enraged the blond First Sargent. "Why you little!" Naruto said half way before firing a stun round at churches halogram form. "Yeah still a halogram you moron." Church said unphased by the bullet going through his halographic body. Naruto growled before they heard Daisy's screaming of pain stopped as a fellow friend came out of the room. "Ah commander theres someone you should meet." said the gentle voice of the Corpman Master Chief Petty Officer Hinata Hyuga -115. "Well Raku seems like this is now up to you." Church said. as he disappears. Raku hesitantly came int the Medical room that had Daisy in it and was suprised that her raging hormones have finally stopped. His foot steps was heard by the red head holding something sqwerming in her arms.

"Raku come and meet our daughter." Daisy said with a sweet voice. Raku walked over to her from the doorway and Hinata and Naruto watched as Raku was coming near a tired and rather sweaty Daisy. "You think hes gonna drop his kid?" Naruto said bluntly only for Hinata to elbow him in the gut that knocked the wind out of him. "Be nice at least he didn't make a clone become a women to seduce the SDC mercs here." Hinata said with a studder. "Oh come on Hinata those ass holes deserve it after nearly beating that ten year old Rabbit faunus almost to death." Naruto retorted. "Well your not wrong." Hinata pondered but then hit him but this time on the back of his head. **(think of the legendary Gibbs smack from NCIS that dinozzo gets)** "You could have easily did it without the need of making the clone nude before exploding it." Hinata replied. Raku came close to Daisy's bed and just stares at the bundle of blankets.

"She Beautiful." Raku stated. When he saw the little child's face. The baby had her mothers face and red hair with black highlight tips at the ends.She also had a odd pair of "silver eyes", with a greenish brown hue to them. "odd" he thought. "Then again its not uncommon on remnant for several people to have unnatural hair or eye colors like Hinata's lavender pupilless eyes or Naruto's blond hair that literally defies gravity even in the shower. "So what should her name be Raku?" Daisy asked. "How about Naomi Daisy?" Raku suggested. "That sounds perfect but why though?" she asked. "After my sister because her name in a language called "Hebrew" the Word "Naomi" translates to the word "Pleasant". Raku explained. "Oh I never knew that probably should have read the foot notes. but Why Daisy?" "Because she takes on most of her looks from her mother." he replied. Daisy blushed even in her tried state after having given birth at least a good twenty minutes prior to him walking in. "Pleasant Daisy", that sounds like the perfect name for her." she said as the little life in her arms started to sqwerm again and opened her eyes to see her silverish green/blue hued eyes with aww struck wonder at the world around her.

Her little eyes widened at the sight of Raku who put his hand near hers that wasn't covered by the blanket she was in. She grabs his pinky with her own little hand and starts to giggle like a child that heard a very funny joke. "Yeah, Welcome to the world of Remnant my little Daisy." Raku said in a soft voice for the baby to here and she yawned before closing her eyes and cuddling to her tired mothers side. Hinata came back in and put a hand on his shoulder as Naruto did the same. "Congratulations Captain your a father now." Hinata said as she went to the machines and IV bag hooking Daisy up to it. "Sorry Captain but Ltd Daisy needs her rest for now shes exhausted from what transpired so ill need to ask you to leave." Hinata said.

Raku looked like he wanted to activate his magnetic boots to stay but knew that the Corpman was right and nodded before taking his leave. He and Naruto walked down the hall to the mess hall where the Faunus workers and Atlassian Knights ate and got some food. "So any idea on how your going to raise the little ball of energy while where stuck here in this godforsaken place?" Naruto asked as he got his usual bowls of ramen and Raku got a meatball sub with soup and side of fruits. "Me and Daisy have been planning this for months after we got married it just so happens that she got pregnant sooner then expected." Raku replied. "By the way did anyone in your family have silver eyes? because im pretty damn sure that if yours and Daisy's eye colors where to ever mix it be a dirty green brown color." Naruto asked as he scarfs down a bowl one of fifty-five. "No to be honest my family never had contact with this world untill they discovered it by accident on a random slipspace jump to avoid a guardian that was trying to catch them." Raku said. "Maybe its because of the environment here. I mean you where never born here yet you got a semblance and a aura. not to mention that Daisy was born the exact same way and your sister was the only one born on remnant." Naruto replied. "Could be because of the environment. I mean how is Mint green a freaking natural hair color?" Raku replied.

"Well here its pretty freaking natural." Naruto replied. "Sup guys ready for the next escape plan that doesn't involve the armor restraints?" Church said as he reappeared. "Sure what do you have in mind?" Church looked at Raku. "Ok here's the plan."

Doc.Emilys pov

The crazy mad Doctor was gritting her teeth at the general on the halogram. "You mean to tell me that Atlas os taking my project away from me!?" she ranted. "Yes as if now full command of the company belongs to Captain Raku-091. Im sorry Emily but until you find a solution that requires full grown adults then im sorry to say the program will go offline till you provide a solution to the problem at hand." Ironwood said. "But this is the best option the Program was a success and already the Atlassian Knights are combat ready to fight the Grimm and take over the planet once the grimm have been erased from the earth!" Ironwood still heald his stoic face. "The program isn't the problem Emily but its the use of the people that concerns the council now. You forget thet the SDC have actually taken the children in broad day light not to mention that they even killed or threatened to kill the families of those children. Cant you see the moral conflicts the people of Remnant will jave if any of this came public?" Ironwood asked. "No you cant do this to me! I've put all my lifes work into this project and now your turning your back on me!?" Emily shouted.

"Emily thats bot what I or the council have decided you still have all right to the project but you need to find a better solution that doesn't involve Children being kidnapped and forced under the augmentations procedures." Ironwood said for the last time. "So I'm no use now then?" the women asked. "No we just need you to revise the project that makes it a moral issue." Ironwood said. "Fine, I'll continue my research then." she said with a hint of rage. "Good soon the Atlassian Knights will be pulled out as well as the faunus workers for a rotation of work force. That will be all Emily." Ironwoods transmission ended and she just slumped into her chair. Then she repeatedly punched at the wall. "Damn you all, this is my lifes work and no one will steal it from me!" She screamed lile a whining child. Though she never noticed the presence of an Ash black haired individual behind her. "Its such a shame that the people who gave you your power decided that your work was to lenient for there own good that they'd take it back for themselves." The doctor realization cane back to her and she turned around to see a women around her age in a red dress thats Chinese looking but had a short skirt, dark glass high heels, and a ankel bracelet with small crystals attached to it. "Who? Who are you and how did you get here!?" the doc asked as she was slowly reaching for a M6g magnum pistol behind her back. "Dont worry Emily Dickinson, you have no reason to fear me. But I do come with a bargain that you simply cant refuse." The womem said.

"And what would that be?" the mad ONI scientist asked. "To help me and my employer to make the most perfect clone super soliders. And I know just the one Atlassian Knight who's blood can be used." the women said. This got the scientist to have a wicked smile on her lips. "What Person do you believe whos blood is good enough for such experiments?" Doc.Emily asked. "091, for many reasons but first did you know that 091 has a daughter now?" Emilys rage boiled and surfaced again. "Yeah I know. But what would you do have me preform some experiments of the Child?" The women only smiled. "Of course. My employer wants much data on the child and 091. And youll have as much freedom as you wamt woth the experiments data you yeld." the women said. "So no Bullshit moral boundaries?" Emily asked. "No, complete freedom on anything so long as its data that improves my employers stesfactions." the women said. "Ill take the deal then. Mrs, whats your name?" The women looled at the insane doctor and smiled. "Cinder, Cinder Fall."

Rakus POV

"Church are you the biggest fucking moron? or are you being sarcastic right niw?" Raku said pointing his weapon at the two Faunus in front of him. "Ah its not my only idea. but there here to help." Church said. "So you mean to tell me that these Fucking White Fang savages are here to help is rather then shell us?" The Faunus with red Eagle wings looked at Raku with distaste. "Your like every other human I've ever meet racist pig." Naruto sneered at the Griffin Faunus. "You all brought it upon yourselves when you didn't leave the White famg when it became a terrorist cell!" Naruto Replied. "By joining a cause that wants to kill for the sake of revenge your are just like or worse then those racist assholes we all deal with everyday here." Raku replied as well. "Which is why we came here." the Red colored dragon Faunus said. "Me and my men are tired of having to shell this place with the Faunus workers and all of you down there thars why we plan on helping you all out. You hate those hired thungs and mad scientist just as much as you do. it took a lot if planning but I Believe that we can work to gather and you get to go home free and theres needless blood shed of innocent humans and Faunus." Raku looked skeptical about the idea. "And if I agree will you promise not to attack my men and the innocent men, women, and children that are human?" Raku asked. "Yes I promise." The Dragon Faunus said. "Alright then but where stealing a ride out of here that comes in to make replacements of workers and if any of your men try anything to anyone I'll kill off the bastard myself." Raku said as he and Naruto walked away.

Naruto looked at his Commander. "You sure we can trust them?" Raku Responded by handing him some Aura/Armor piercing Rounds and heading ti the armory. "Whats the Aura piercing rounds for?" Raku looled back to the Young teen First Sargent. "There White Fang members thats all the reason you need." he said as he started to arm the company with more ammo supplies.

Iskandars POV

"Well that went." Griffin said. "Just dont attack anyone unless there SDC guards and they attack first." Iskandar replied. "Fine but I seriously hate this idea. Not to mention that what if Adam betrays us and decided to kill off the humans anyways and force the Faunus workers to join and kill off the noncombatent humans?" Griffin asked. "Then lets hope that doesn't happen." Iskandar replied. Griffin looked skeptically at his brother who wanted peace woth the himans so badly but Griffin had other ideas. "Im sorry brother but the only way to get equality is through putting fear int to the humans. Or they can die like the rest of those scum that shoot you when we where young." Griffin thought. "Dont worry Iskandar I'll get our revenge on the humans for us and there will be a slight change if plans once Adam heres what I have to say. For we are a milita of deathly revolution."

Naruto's POV

Naruto and Raku went to the lounge amd decided to talk about something they hadn't in a long time. "Hay Naruto how did you emd up getting captured and forced nto the Atlassian Knights?" Raku asked. "Funny thing really they just promised me a better life then what I had back in the village I lived in. Back there I had no parents, only the hateful glares of the villagers to keep me company and of course Hinata providing overwatch from afar." Naruto replied. "Do you know why you where hated?" Raku asked. "No I never git the chance to know. The Hokage or my village leader keeped it secret from me. He told me when i was old enough id be able to know but for the time being Iwas going to Atlas for training to be a better huntsman or whatever lie those agents that took me said to him. But dispite the secrecy the Old man Hokage was the only one that treated me like a grandson. to have any parental figure in my life." Naruto replied. "What about Hinata?" Raku asked. "She is a entirely different story or so I was told by her. She used to be the Heiress to the most "noble" clans in my village." This puzzled Raku deeply. "So if shes the heiress to this clan they why is she here?" "Lets just sayt hat her clan and stubborn prideful ass of a pathetic father let the agents take her willingly. He told her constantly that she was a mistake and a failure and would never live up to her families over the top illogical standards. they always told her her kindness was a weakness that must bw beaten out of her. And that her little sister would be the new clan heiress of she didn't meet the impossible standards." Raku heard this type of story before but most of the time its not with high ranking families unless there an actual reasonable problem.

"So in other words her clan despised her but couldn't get rid of her by assassination so when those agents came to tale you amd Hinata there was no resistance?" Raku asked. "That about sums it up. She literally cried for days after she was taken because she was never loved in that family of hers. But after being here shes just happy to have a new family." Naruto replied. "That clans Pride will ultimately be that clans down fall." Raku said as he took a sip from a reamanade. (Basically remnants version of Gatorade). "Yeah if I ever become a huntsmen amd enter the Vytal Festival tournament I hope I get to fight one of those biligerant fucks." Naruto grunted. "Oh I have a feeling that you will." Raku said as he got a energy drink from a nearby vending machine.

Emilys POV (many days later)

Date: September 18

Emily and several other ONI scientists where in a lab ready for there next experiment. The Subject was a small two month old child named Naomi Daisy. The daughter of Raku and Daisy. Today Emily was going to have her vengeance on Raku for his biligerince to her and making her experiments slow to recording any possible good data for her new employer. But today was the day she gets answers on one question that puzzled her after ONI ordered her to follow blue team to Remnant. "Now lets see if you have a aura little one." she said to her self with a shit eating grin. "Doc.Emily the machines are prepared and are ready for disection." an ONI scientist said as he pressed a few buttons. "ONI will be pleased with this." Another scientist spoke. "Indeed my fellow college. Nothing can stop ONI now!" Emily said as she gave the green light to disect the child. As the blade drew closee to the babys belly a rifle round hit the machine away and it malfunctioned. "What he hell was that?" one said.

"Hold on a sec. . ." Another ONI scientist said before his head got a hole in it and collapsed where he was. They took out there handguns with special Aura piercing rounds. "Whos there!?" another scientist said. Daisy who was around a corner holding a Assult rifle that looked like her Fathers "John-117" charged at them firing her AR landing another head shot at the ONI scientists. But then they all turned to her and fired there pistols at her but because of how close she was she didn't have the time to dodge out of the way to cover and her energy shields paid the price. Once depleted she went to a desk made of metal and got back up to take out two more scientists before a bullet got her in a shoulder that went through the gel layer if her body glove and nicked her shoulder. "Daisy!" they heard another voice. The scientists looked to where they where going to preform there disection of the few week old child to find a man in armor. "Oh no." Emily stated. Raku opened fire at them the glass to the machine control room shattered because of how tightly grouped together the scientists didn't have the time to move and ended up getting shot in a lot of places. several dead and one injured. The injured one was non other then Doc.Emily Dickinson. Raku had strapped Naomi Daisy to his back as he aimed at the mad scientist. "Go ahead do it and be what I made you to be. An emotionless killing machine." Emily spat. But Raku lowered his weapon to her leg and shot it. "Gahhhhhhhh. youll pay for this!" Emily shouted as Raku helped Daisy ti her feet. "No you will." Raku replied as he and Daisy left with there child.

Iskandars POV

Iskandar looked at the mass group of civilians running to the Air ship that they secured. "The Prededors" leading the evacuation but can tell the Atlassian Knights looked at them with caution. The Prededors didn't have to know why they where being glared at. After assassinating several of there comrads in the past they really didn't care so long as they helped woth any needless blood shed they could care less of they trusted them. "Bro thats the last of them." Griffin said. "No theres three more." Iskandar responded. "Bro theres not much time." Iskandar cursed under his breath as he , the predetors, and Atlassian Knights went aboard the captured airship and took off. He pit his finger on his radio and started to talk. "Raku theres a problem that qwary is gonna be shelled in les then a few minutes you need to head to the escape pod bay and het pocked up in the air." Iskandar said. "Roger that ETA is five minutes." Raku responded. "Copy that see you soon." Iskandar replied.

Daisy's POV

He and Daisy got pinned down by the escape pods by SDC machine gun crews and they also got the Anti Air guns on line. Having been already wounded by the mad scientists special bullets which causes her aura thats supposed to heal small minor wounds like the one she got on her shoulder. Was actually slowly poisoning her inside out. She already took several hits to protect Naomi and Raku. and so close to the escape pods. She knew she needed a distraction so the pod can't be blow out of the sky. So she did something drastic. She took a pulse rifle that was obviously hand made by the guy who owned it. An odd glock looking side arm with a green and blue color scheme. and took the body armor off the person and used her aura to condense her armor amd personal wepaons into a circular disc and redressing her wounds she put on the SDC armor. As she did so Raku got the pod ready for escape and left Naomi in the pod. As Raku was going to provide cover fire for Daisy to get inside she pushed Raku back into the pod and tossed the disc on her hands to land next to Naomi who was crying. Raku looked into Daisy's eyes before he got up she closed the hatch. Raku in horror went to the glass window. "Daisy stop, please open this damn door all of us can make it out. dont do this. Church override the controls!" Raku said as church popped out. "Its manual controlled the only computer part of the pod is its navigation system and even then if I tamper with that it will kill us all." Church responded. Raku trys forcing the door open but it was sealed shut. "Im so sorry Raku. I love you." Daisy said as she ran off.

(play Red-who we are for this scene)

Daisy turned around a cornor to out side to head to the Anti Air turrets. Several SDC mercs spoted her and opened fire at her as she leaped into cover checking how much ammo she had for both weapons. satisfied with the amount in the magazine she pulled the charging handle on the pulse rifle and peeked aroundthe cornor and fired at a SDC merc that tried to spray amd pray at her but was hit with three bullets to the head. The other five that where with him went to cover as well. Daisy looked around a the conor of her cover only to pull her head back to avoid a plasma blast. she went around the left side of her cover amd crouched walked to a metal box to her left as the SDC mercs focused on her previous cover. She stayed on her right. Then she got to a angle where she can perfectly see the last five mercs amd opened fire killing four as the fifth one was injured in the gut. He retaliated by pulling out his hand gun and fired two shots at her which hit her in the arm and stomach. Which knocked the wind out of her due to the vest she took from a dead SDC guard. She fired three shots from her position and killed off the fifth one. She picked her self up and bandaged her wound which only hurt her more as she went to the Anti air guns generaters. She felt whatever poison that she was hit by starting to have some trouble breathing as her aura went to heal her arms wound but also helped spread the poison further into her body as she body started to very slowly shut down. She Killed off two more guards as well as got hit in the leg which healed but only caused the poison to spread faster to her legs. She pulled off the grenade belt that was on her and pulled the pin on one and throw it at the generators. She turned around to exit whatever she was in and as she got out an explosion sent her to the ground with a lot of force. The Anti Air guns powered down and the circuits in the panels of that where maned and ready to shoot at the Stolen Air ship and an escape pod going to it instantly shut down and short circited. Sparks flew everywhere and the guards that where inside decided to get out due to smoke making ot hard to breath.

As they got out two fell dead which tripped a the rest of them as they fell face first into the platform that waa undee them. As the guards looled up they saw Daisy about to pull the trigger again. Though she didn't she fell to her knees dropping the pulse rifle. Holding her side trying to stop the bleeding but as she looked at her wound. She was already out of aura so her wound wasn't healing. She was putting pressure on it to stop but it keeped bleeding. "Such a shame. One with so much potential has to die a gruesome death." the voice said from behind her. The mercs stood up amd looked at the women that owned the voice and smiled. "No." Daisy thought. "She should have bleed to death by now!?" She said in her mind. She turned around to see a very pissed off insane looking Doc.Emily. Her face had a smile that was so evil it make even the Grim turn and run. "I'll give you a choice Daisy -0316. If I treat your wounds. You have to get all my lifes work back here and serve me and my new employer or I'll let you die slowly and let those mercs that you pissed off have there way with you. Id suggest the first option besides I'm sure Raku would love to see his loved one again." The Mad Doctor smerked. Daisy looking at her unhealing wound then looked back at the witch. "Am much as I would love to see Raku and Naomi again. Id rather burn in hell then let my family be your godforsaken science project again." Daisy sneered. "Fine your choice. Im not responsible for what happens next." The mad Doctor limped to a vehicle to meet a certain individual. Daisy heard laughing that sounded evil from the heart. She looked back to see the mercs smiling at here. She was a lamb that was lead to slaughter. One pulled her up by the back of her head by her hair and two more lifted her by her arms. The leader of the SDC group around her slapped her across the face. "That was for jack." he said. He slapped her again but harder on the same cheek. "That was for Utah." He slapped her another time. "That was for Nathan." He raised his hand. "And this is for all those under my command that you killed you bitch." he said. "Funny *cough* I thought you never cared about anyone but yourself." Daisy retorted as blood dripped from her mouth. She was slapped one last time and the Other SDC mercs let her fall to the ground.

"This is for not letting us be when we do shit to the Faunus." He sneered at her as he pulled his hand gun and aimed at her head. "Oh no you don't." She heard a robotic voice call out. But unfortunately unconscious took over from all the pain she felt and the the poison taking over and closes her eyes. "Dont worry Guardian I'll be here to help." the robotic voice said. as a Bright light followed by loud shouts of pain and agony she felt nothing but light as a feather.

Iskandar POV

He managed to get the pod on board and get the leader if the Atlassian Knights out if it but what suprised him was that his love was not with him. "Ah you ok man?" Raku looked at him but Iskandar couldn't see the amount if emotions that where on Rakus face as he held Naomi close to him. "Yeah where are the people?" Raku asked. "in the main assembly area of the ship both of our guys are piloting the ship. "Griffin isn't the one that at the controls right?" Raku asked. "No he and several predetors are on the top of the ship ready for anyone that trys to get on board thats a threat." Raku nodded as they walked to the control room. "so where are we going?" Iskandar asked his men at the controls. "To Vale where almost there. Well land near a abandoned wear house complex and drop everyone off." A ram faunus spoke up. but then the ship shook. "What the hell was that?" Raku asked. "Bro we need back up up here now Our brothers are trying to get in to kill the human guards we brought with us!" Griffin said in the coms. "Dont worry where on our way!" Iskandar replied. he looked at Raku who nodded to him as they ran to the elevator to the top side of the ship. The ship shook again but this time there where explosions that rocked the ship. "Fang one! status!" Raku said into his com link. "Fang one respond!" Raku said again. "There not responding, Church get us up there!" Raku saod as Church popped out and did his magic to the controls to make the elevator go faster. Once they got up there what they saw was horrible. The bodys of the predators that where on top if the ship where killed and Griffin was severally wounded. They both ran to him. "Griff what happened!" Iskandar asked. "That scientist bitch had our grunt brothers shoot special rockets at us. The engine is fried and well soon go down. Im sorry bro but im not going to make it." Griffin replied. "No your wounds can be fixed we just need to take you to sick bay." Raku replied. "I never knew a human like you cared but im to far gone." Griffin said. "Fire." All three heard. Raku reacted by deploying a bubble shield which shielded them from a multitude of Rockets from killing them but damaged another engine. As the smoke cleared they saw a bull head with rocket launchers and mini guns attacking. Griffin coughed amd was breathing hard. "Im sorry bro but im to far gone." Griffin said before closing his eyes breathing his last.

Iskandar looked at his dead brother go limp and looked at the bullhead that was shooting at the air ship trying to ground it. What they noticed was that Adam was on said gun ship giving orders to shoot. Iskandar and Raku got angry. Iskandar because he was betrayed by his Commander, Raku because though they had a temporary truce to escape the qwary Iskandars bastard commander decided that they all should die. In rage Iskandar stood up and grabbed his brothers buster blade and looked to Raku. "Get whoever is left to safty I'll deal with these bastards." Iskandar said. "You cant do it alone!" Raku replied. "Hay man I barley know you and your men but i still have some guys on this ship and a lot of innocent people on board. I can hold him off till you all reach safty please at least let me do it to let my brother rest in peace." Iskandar asked. "Fine just dont die on me you moron." Raku replied back as he wemt to the elevator to take command of the air ship. Iskandar looked back at the bullhead that turned to its side to show Adam with two allies. "ADAM IN THE NAME OF VENGEANCE ILL KILL YOU FOR YOUR BETRAYAL AND RIP THAT HEAD OF YOURS OFF YOUR BODY!" Iskandar roared as he flew to it with blinding speed shooting at them. Only for a women in a Chinese like red dress to block all of the bullets and 40mm grenades. Adam and a guy in a brawler hat with orange hair and white coatblack pants with a can that shot 12mm grenades fired at him while the women in the red dress was doing something. Iskandar caused significant damage to the Bullhead of the fire in the port side engine on fire said anything. But what he didn't expect was Arrows made of Glass impacted him in non vital areas and one sadly got his wing. He tried glyding to the surface but artow behind him exploded knocking him unconscious as he fell into a river.

Rakus POV

He ran to the bridge and opened the door. "Get us out of here!" he yelled. "But well crash!" A cat faunus said. "Did I fucking studder!? We will be grounded anyway if we dont land soon a gunship is firing at us and we have no means of defense or offense and our personal weapons cant dent that bull heads armor. It be better that we tactfully glide to the surface of the forest rather than go on for another few miles getting shot at and possibly get civilian casualties." Raku countered. The Faunus in control of the ship did as they where told and gunned the remaining engines to the city of vale but because of fuel leeks they couldn't make it to vale and wind currents shifted them to Becon Academy instead. "Hold it, hold it." Raku said as the Faunus waited to fire all the air breaks. "NOW!" He said as all the air break buttons where hit at the same time. whatever fuel was left went or was rerouted to the front air breaks as fire spewed out from the front haul of the aor ship slowing down the air ship till it burned up the last if the fuel. They had the air ship glide down in a swaying motion to lessen the impact that they where gonna feel as everyone strapped themselves into the seats they where at. "Hang on to your masks people this is ginna be a bumpy ride." A boar faunus said. As Raku held onto his seat he looled to his left amd saw Naomi screaming with glee. "How babys can find this life or death situation so fun is just freaking odd." Raku said to himself as the ship tried to throw them out of the bridge from the first impact as the ship made first contact with the dirt. "Come on you big metal bastard stop for petes sake!" A Atlassian Knight said as he to held onto his seat.

Another bump into the dirt caused them to agan nearly be thrown out of there seats. eventually after hitting the ground a third final time the ship slid through the forests destroying trees amd any small harmless grim unlucky to get caught up in its sliding path. till it came to becons cliff as it stop meer inches from the cliff. They looled at the security feeds to see if there passengers where ok. What they saw was comical. "Lets do that again!" the little kids chanted. The Prededors that where left and Atlassian Knights looked at each other in horror before shouting. "No." much to the kids disappointment. "Well that's good we've stopped. Smokes if you got um." the cat faunus said before knocking out into sleep from the adrenaline that went through everyone's systems. "This is why I hate flying." the ram faunus spoke up. "Well I guess that this is where we split ways." Raku said as he got up. "Who knows maybe we will cross paths as allies. We all thought about leaving the white fang but now that we have been betrayed by adam. We decided to go sign up to be huntsman." Raku replied. "it won't easy especially with some people not trusting faunus and or discriminate against you. Because of well what you did in the white fang." "We know but at least we have you the first human to be called ally even friend." The cat faunus said before knocking out again. They shook hands as they where about to part ways but heard footsteps approach as they all took out there weapons to see a man in a black suit, grey hair, a cain in one hand and a coffee mug in the other. "Greetings I am professor Ozbin of becon academy would you be kind enough as to tell me why you are all on a stolen airship and crashed it into the side of the cliff?" Raku looked that them before answering. "You wouldn't believe us if I told you." Raku replied. "Oh please I have plenty of time to kill." the headmaster replied.

Several Hours Later

"Well. It seems that was quite the escape plan. And I'm truly sorry for your loss 091." The professor said as he listened to there tale of how they got the civilians out of the qwary and into vale as well as listed to hihiw Raku lost Daisy. "Thank you. But i have a feeling that theres another reason why your here." Raku said. "Straight to the point I see. Well being that you all have no where to go or families for moat of you to contact. What would you say if I let you Attend my academy but if you do have people that have families to vist them for at least two weeks before the new semester starts." Raku and the others thought wamted to agree but felt like there something he's hiding. "You drive a hard bargain but what about the civilians that we helped escape?" the cat faunus asked. "I'll have there names cleared if they didn't do anything wrong or wrongly accused. So what do you say?" Ozbin asked. Raku looked at his men currently on the bridge and the remaining predetors and they all nodded. "We'd be happy to. But I got conditions of my own we can talk about in private." Raku said. "Very well I'll contact Ironwood and let him know that you amd your company are here in the mean time lets head to the school so i can have my secretary and combat instructor do any necessary paperwork." Ozbin said as they all followed him to his school. Suprisingly there where stairs along side the cliff people can go up and down on. Though drom the silverish platforms on the ground they saw coming up said anything that the stairs where ment to be secret. After finalizing everything in Ozbins office they all went to bed hoping that they could sllep forever. But Raku's as well as several other Knights cases there children woke them up due to them being hungry or needed a diper change.

In the morning when they woke up which was around six am. They got into some becon academy pt gear and the company and along side the predetors that left the white fang had a massive pt session. The students that where second years and up where amazed by the mass of large tall individuals that where working out in the track fields as if they where in the military. After that they git dressed into there armor or for the predetors some civilian clothing to hide the fact that they where a part of the White fang. Raku then let the Knights go do whst they want as he talked to Ozbin. Manly because he wanted to keep his daughter near by him as he attended the school. But also found out something that was rather odd about Ozbin. He talked in a wise but weird sense of cryptic tone to his speech. Always had a pot of coffee on in the making. Also found out about a secret organization that Ozbin was a part if to protect the maidens of the seasons on remnant with the current one inincapacitated at the moment because she was attacked and had most of her power stolen. After agreeing to keep wjat he learned about Ozbin secret they went over some more paperwork before letting Raku leave his office. He and some of his company would stay at the academy until initiation thats in two weeks.

"Well this has been an eventful evening." Church said sarcastically. "Well at least we know what's really going on and why Ozbin talks in a cryptic fashion." Raku replied to the AI in his head. "Well at least we know that dragon Faunus guy is ok. Though he could have landed better." Church said as he was talking about Iskandar. "According to his family records he comes from a long line of warriors like the Arc family however because of the discrimination that bee b going om most of them have fought in a great war a few decades back." Church explained as he pulled up Iskandars family records. "So his name is Iskandar huh. Well fitting for a dragon faunus name." Raku stated. "So what are your plans?" Church asked. "Going with Naruto and Hinata to there village to see what its like. If suspensions are true They both plan on leaving the Village for good to be huntsmen." Church got a bit curious. "When you leaving." Church asked. He then heard the door bell ring. "So i take ot right now?" Raku gave the AI a shit eating grin. "Of course as a company commander i habe to know what my men are doing amd Naruto's and Hinata's case is ome that has me concerned." Raku said as he got out of the temporary dorm. "Ready to go guys?" Raku asked. "Yep ready when you are captain." Naruto replied. "I wonder how things have changed." Hinata said aloud as they went to the air ship docks to vale. "Who knows maybe your families prode got shoved up there ass and come to your feet hoping for forgiveness." Naruto said. "Naruto, not every fight has to have someone humiliated to be humbled." Raku retorted. "Yeah yeah." Naruto muttered as they hot on another air ship to the jungles of Vacuo. "Well its a long trip there to Konoha. so get some sleep." Naruto said. They all took a nap in order for time to fly by fast. In the morning the shop docked to let the people off to there destinations to Vacuo.

Raku noticed that the two where rather nervous. "Let me guess scared ofbwhat theu might think of us?" Raku asked. "No its not that. Its just that. . ." Raku saw the hesitation. "Your afraid that Hinata's father will castrate you because of your village status?" Raku asked. Naruto nodded. "Thats not the only thing. Im more afraid of what theyll do to her now that well where dating and all." Naruto replied. "I see. If its more about her father making sure she stays just to see you suffer then Hinata you should stand up. Not only for a good friend but because youve gone a long way. You, We have been through a lot together besides he wouldn't do anything to a Captain from Atlas taking care of his mens well being." Raku said as he smiled having Naomi in a baby strap to his chest. "So xome on lets see what the Village hidden in leafs is." Raku said as he lead the group to the villages front gates. Two sentries one rather lazy amd sleeping at his post. The awake one had some badges wrapped around his nose to the back of his head bit had a head band with a piece of metal one it with a odd looking leaf symbol on it. "Halt who goes there." the awake sentinel asked which woke up his partner. They eyed the three oddly because of A: the baby strapped to the guys chest in the center with odd armor amamd wrapons on his back. B: woth there helmets off the two on the sides on the left and right looled like they've seen them before but couldn't put a finger on it. C: the two silver bars on the helmet on the man in the center with the child ment he was from Atlas and which spooked then because no one in Atlas would ever care about there "little" village. "Sorry, but these two wanted to see family that live here. Would you kindly let us in?" The man with black hair and brown eyes said in a kind but not commanding tone. "Sure but you three need to sign a roster letting our village leader know who you are and that your in the villages walls." The sentry said as raku took the clipboard and pen. He signed his First name and Atlassian Knight serial number on it. While Hinata and Naruto used there full names and there serial numbers. When they where done the guards let them pass. The sentry looked at clip board as he sipped his home made tea but when he read the names on the roster he spit his tea at his napping partner. "The fuck man I was sleeping what gives!?" his partner asked. "Dude do you know why those two looked familiar!?" "What the girl with the eyes and they guy with the blond hair why?" He passed him the roster sheet and his eyes nearly fell out if his sockets. "Alert the Hokage Immediately!" the man with the roster said as he already sent a message via scrolls. "I hope the villagers are ignorant at the moment." the sentry said.

Hinata's POV

She was very nervous navagating through the large village. Already having told Raku that they should keep there helmets on die to the villages dislike of Naruto when he was younger and the fact that Hinata was bullied all her life and would much rather avoid anyone they knew at the moment. They walked till they where about to reach the Hyuga Clan estate when they where stopped by men and a few women in animal masks and wearing some different type of Kevlar vest that was not like the sentries back at the gate and these people had a aura of greed to them. "By order of Lord Danzo you three are to come with us." Naruto and Hinata's eyes widen when they heard that name. The name which people have told them was a man to never trust. "And why would Atlas personal listen to a third party army group like yours? I'll only answer to the actual Village leader." The leader of the masked men had no hint of emotion in his next action as he tries to grab the baby attached to Raku's chest Naruto was about to react when Raku himself actually caught the mans hand that was attempting to reach for Naomi. "You want to try doing that again?" She heard Raku threatened the Root ANBU.

 **hello everyone. as things amp up to follow into Volume 1 of RWBY amd tensions are higb right now with the Root ninja of Hinata amd Naruto's little village id loke to say this. Yes Daisy will return both in the story and she will have her own spin off story of where she has been for the next chapters amd volumes taking place of Rwby. Hope you guys enjoy whats coming up next as the building blocks of this story are being laid for the next part of this tale. hope to keep you guys up to date. But i am rather busy with my job. Anyways have a great day**


	6. chapter 6

chapter 5

Unwanted, But this is where the healing begins.

Naruto POV

"Ok this is bad, really, really bad." Naruto thought as Raku had caught the root nins hand when he attempted to take Naomi. "What does danass want with us?" Naruto said bluntly. The Root nin that tried taking Naomi backed off before looking at Naruto. "You will never talk about Lord Danzo like that you worm!" the Root team leader said. "Really I think he just did. Jeez blind loyalty much?" Church said as he popped out. "Enough! You all will come with us or we will take you by force!" the Team captain of the root nin said. "Hay how about FUCK OFF." Church replied. The rest of the root nin where about to attack them but where stopped by a man with bandages around his right arm and eye. "Captain what have I said about letting your emotions control you and what was our innuendo?" the man said as the Root nin came to attention. "To pledge our lives to shadows, so that we hunt our enemies by night and slice there throats without batting a eye. Those who never follows the darkness of Shadows are doomed to the lies of the light and its temptations." they all replied. Church turned to Raku and asked. "Is he going somewhere with this or. . .?" Church asked. "And you three." the man started as he turned to Raku, Hinata, and Naruto. "When my men summon you you are to follow without question." the man said. "Yeah hate to break it to you old senile man but we dont need to follow your orders because your not the village leader and the fact that you have a untrustworthy aura coming from you doesn't mean we have to follow your random ass words." Church retorted.

The man looked at them with contempt. "My Name is Danzo. And you will follow my commands before I end up killing you three and taking that child from you." Danzo threatened. Which was a horrible mistake as Raku pased Naomi to Hinata then he blindly toom his dust energy sword and dashed to Danzo closing the distance placing the blade near his throat enough to make a small cut bleed. "Threaten me, or my family again and this blade will kill you." Raku threatened. "Enough!" a women's voice spoke out.

Everyone looked to there left to find two women, two high ranked body guards in the same uniforms as the gate guards. One wore a green robe over grey clothing had blond hair, brown eyes, and had a pale purple Dimond like tattoo or what resembles as a tattoo on her forehead. The other woman had black robe that covers whatever clothes she had underneath and short black hair, Brown eyes and had a pig resting in her arms in a cat like hold. "Tsunade-sama, This armored man from atlas attacked one of my men." Danzo tried shifting the blame to Raku. "Thats not true his man tried taking my daughter, they attacked first." Raku casually said as he put is arms behind his head lazily. "Is that so." Tsunade said. "Well I would like to talk with all of you privately at my office." Danzo glared at the women with contempt. "That will not be necessary Hokage - Sama I'll take it from here." Danzo said. "No you have done enough to cause a scene Danzo I will take it from here." the women said. Raku, Hinata, and Naruto walked to the women to the Hokage office as church made one final remark. "Better luck next time old man." Church said as he mocked the old Warhawk even more.

As they walked to the Entrance to the Hokage building Naruto and Hinata noticed two obvious things. One the Third Hokage wasn't around, Second there was the blonde womens face that was on the Hokage mount. They walked into the office and through customs which took a bit because of the x-ray machines malfunctioning, and going off. They wemt up the stairs whoch creaked underneath the wight of there armor as they entered the door to the office. They all sat down in there respective chairs. "So why have you come to the village?" The Female Hokage asked. "Two of my squadmates used to live here before they where taken to Atlas for special forces training. Though the how they got to said training was rather inappropriate." Raku answered. "I see." she answered. "If you dont mind me asking where is the third Hokage?" Hinata asked. "Well thats rather complacated. Hes well in a coma so an old friend tracked me down to get me as the temporary Hokage till he awakens. why do you ask?" she said.

Naruto looked at the women then down. "He was like a grandfather to me and my partner. Hes been there for me even when no one else was." he said honestly. Hinata looked at him with sorrow blaming herself for not being there for him when he was younger. "I see. Well until he wakes up im afraid only actual family may visit him. which reminds me why where you three ever near the Hyuga Clan estate?" Hinata spoke ip this time. "I came from that family before going to Atlas." she said. "So you two are the ones that my old senile sensei wouldn't stop talking about after you two left." the female Hokage said with a smile. "Welcome Home Naruto, Hinata, its great to meet you." The Hokage said. "Wait who are you?" She smiled. "Tsunade Senju. The fifth Hokage and student to The Third Hokage. As well as your god mother Naruto." When they heard her say "godmother" thats what got Naruto to shake. "Wait how. . . how are you my godmother?!" he asled in rage and confusion. "Because I helped deliver you when your mother gave birth to you she was like a younger sister that I never had." She said. Naruto shaking was becoming more noticeable. "If. . . if you knew me and who my parents are then where you to take care of me!? Where were you when i was chaced by angry mobs and nearly beaten to death every time!? Where were you when I cried my self to sleep at night!? Where were you when I had horrible nightmares. WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I WAS UNWANTED, UNLOVED, HATED FOR SOMETHING THAT I HAD NO CONTROL OVER!?" he shouted the last sentence as tears fell form his eyes. But no one could see them because his helmet was on. reflecting his inner state of mind.

A man in a suit if armor no one cares for. And was hiding his true feelings under the helmet he wore. "I understand that your angry Naruto. And you every right to be. I had to many bad memories of this village just thinking about it made me have flashbacks of the people I lost the things I've seen that I would never tell another soul unless they them selves where veterans of wars." Raku understood where she was coming from. He had to watch every person under his command, good friends and comrades in arms. Get blown to pieces or get sliced or shoot to death by enemy combatants. holding them in his arms as he saw the life draining from there eyes. "But did that even justify you not taking me with you? Did that justify to leave me in this village under the inhabitants hate filled glares? there constant attempts to take my life but they never could? Did that justify you leaving me here to have even thoughts of never feeling loved by another person whom I could call a mother?" At this point Naruto just got up and left the office in his own thoughts as Raku and Hinata looked at the women as she was trying to hold back the tears in her eyes. "You may go, I'll have my assistant get you a apartment to live I for now." she said. "Thank for your hospitality we'll take our leave." Raku said as he amd Hinata got up and left. Naomi having woken up to Naruto's shouting looked at the female Hokage as she was placed in a over the shoulder position by raku holding her. The babys eyes had simpathy, sadness, and most of all love." Once they all left the Hokage slumped in her chair as tears fell. "Tsunade-sama are you alright?" her black haired assistant asked. "Im not sure anymore." she replied as she sobbed at the thought of losing the last person she has as family.

Hinata's POV

She searched high and low for Naruto but even with her eyes semblance it was impossible. "Naruto where are you." she thought. but Her thoughts on her first Sargent blond haired friend was interrupted by the sound of a little girl crying and the sound of laughing. She looked to her right to see a girl about the age of 12 crying holding her arm while leaning against a tree surrounded by three all to familiar boys blocking any chance of escape. "Hay look its the Hyuga monster!" ine boy taunted. "Her eyes are creepy just like her older sister luckily shes dead or missing right now." Another one taunted. That got her blood to boil and her hands clenched into fists. But upon seeing the young girl further she noticed that the little girl had a bad wound on her arm and the boys where just laughing at her. In a heat of anger that she rarely even shows or ever had she stomped over to the girl with short brown hair and pushed the boys away hard which caused them to fall a few feet away. The action caused the little girl to hesitate at Hinata's presence. "Its ok I'm not going to hurt you but you have a bad wound on your arm that I should treat." Hinata told the girl through her helmets speakers in a kind soft voice. The girl eventually lifted up her bleeding arm to show the opened wound and saw a piece of bark in it. Hinata pulled out her first aid kit from her utility belt and opened it to get the right items. The boys watched in confusion at her tall and kind stature. "Who does she think she is? Doesn't she know that the Hyugas are nothing but assholes?" on boy said. Hinata heard that comment but ignored it for now as she carefully removed the bark lodged in the girls skin as she winced in pain. Hinata then took out some disinfectant and rubbed it on the girls arm and again winced at the stinging pain she felt as it was applied to her skin. Oncw she was done Hinata took some gauze wrapping and put some of her healing ointment on it and wrapped it around the girls arm. Once she was done she looked at the little girl with a smile covered by her visor. "Whats your name little one?" she asked kindly. "Hanabi. . . Hanabi Hyuga." the little girl responded. "Well of you ever need someone to talk to here." Hinata gave the girl a pice of paper woth her scroll number on it. "As for you three." She said in a threatening tone. Which got the three bullys to shiver in fear. Hinata turned around and like in one of those animes she and her background was nothing but black flames and her helmet had a demonic scary tone that only would scare bullys shitless. "The next time I find out you bulled anyone I'll throw you off the face of the earth!" she said in a demonic tone that normally you would be afraid of if you ever pissed off your mother in a anime.(Basically how Naruto's mother gets mad) "YES MA'AM WONT HAPPEN AGAIN!?" all three shouted amd ran as fast as they could screaming for there mothers. "And I was afraid of them when I was younger jeez I needed to grow a thick skin." she thought to herself.

"Um why did you defend me?" Hanabi asked. Hinata looled down at Her and removed her helmet to reveal her face to which Hanabi was shocked to see in a very long time. "Hello Hanabi nee Chan. Its me Hinata Oniichan." she said with a smile on her lips. Hanabi only stares at her with wide eyes. "But how? Father said that you where killed by grimm when you went to play with the Uzumaki boy out side the village gates?" Hanabi said with tears running down her cheeks as Hinata kneeled and held her sister close. "Id figure father would make up some lie while I was absent all these years. But I'm glad your not like him in his attitude or personality while I was gone. Im very proud of you Hanabi-chan, mother would be proud to especially woth how father has become." Hinata said as Hanabi cried into her armored shoulder. "Were where you when I needed you. From fathers abuse to the clan councils hatred to me!?" she cried. The words "where were you" reminded her of the conversation with the Hokage earlier. "Im so sorry Hanabi-chan, but I was forced to leave I thought I would never see you again after what was done to me and my friends. Ive seen things that you cant comprehend or understand till you live through it yourself. But I always thought if you everyday when I was gone." Hinata softly answered.

"I missed you Oniichan!" Hanabi said. "I missed you to Hanabi-chan." she said back. The sisters walked together around the village telling storys about there lives as they where separated from each other. "Naruto just keeped pouting at ke to let thr cooks make him 55 bowls of ramen but it was so cute but I didn't let them being that I know the head cook." Hinata said as they where at Ichkaraku Ramen. "Wow sounds like you two are dating." Hanabi said as they ate there ramen. Hinata blushed and said. "Actually we are dating." Hanabi stared at her older sibling in shock woth noodles still sticking out of her mouth. Hanabi slurped up the remaining noodles on her face and asked. "Wait you are?But how?" Hinata just looked away in embarrassment. "Well it wasn't really under normal circumstances. But he has been good to me and when I finally told him my feelings turns out he well had feelings for me as well." she replied. "Well I hope you both have a happy life together." Hanabi said. "So when will I become an aunt?" she said sneaky like. That question caused Hinata to choke on her noodles. "We haven't even thought about our lives together like that so far yet Hanabi-chan." Hinata said rather fast and studdered between her words. "Aww but I wanna be a aunt." Hanabi said as she keeps embarrassing her older sister. "Look Hanabi me and Naruto haven't thought that far yet and talking about that subject now would be not right at the moment." Hinata said. "Ok." Hanabi replied.

"So is there anything new with the clan or no?" Hinata asked. "No same old same old. They are hell bent on destroying what little hope and kindness there is in the family." Hanabi said. "Its sad really how our family is breaking apart." Hinata muttered. "Im afraid thats whats going to start a conflict in the clan itself." Hanabi also muttered. "Hanabi do you think. . . Father would see me?" Hinata asked. "Im not sure hes been rather always been making life hard on everyone." Hanabi said. Hinata nodded as they both finished there ramen and left. "I think its time for you to return home Hanabi-chan." Hanabi looked down in a deep state of thought. "Oniichan. . . do you rhink i spend the night with where you will be at?" Hanabi asked. "Im sorry Hanabi-chan but i think id be best if you went homw father gets angry when where not home on time." Hinata replied. "I guess your right." Hanabi said as she picked her head up and walled back to the Hyuga compound. They eventually get to the front gates of the compound and Hanabi entered the doors and closed them. Hinata walked away whispering good bye as she walked to the apartment that she, Naruto, and Raku where staying in while they where at the village. "Naruto where ever you are just stau safe." she said to herself as she got ready for bed.

Hanabis POV

Hanabi ran to her room to get ready for bed amd think about the day. "I cant believe it. Oniichan was alive all this time. And father keeped it from me why?" She thought. "Well I hope I get to see her again and have more fun with her!" she thought as she imagined scenarios of her and Hinata having fun like they used to and fell asleep. In the morning Hanabi woke up and did her usual morning daily usual. Wake up, grab breakfast, Have political science classes, which where super boring. She then had edeqet classes and training with her father. Which usually ended with a long lecture on what she hets wrong and called her a failure like her older sister. Her father then ended said lecture on what she needs improvement on which was literally everything. But The Clan head had a few more questions. "Hanabi, do you know that armored women that dropped you off here last night?" He asked her. "No she was just a kind women." She lied. "Hanabi I know that your lying tell me the truth! Now! Before i severely punish you." he said. Thats what she hated about clans, The head family have to have such things inorder to pass the right of Clan head to them. But at the cost of time, childhood, and any meaningful relationships. "It was. . . It was Oniichan." Hanabi quietly answered. "Impossible she died when she and here "friend" where ambushed by Grimm." He said as fact. "No father shes alive and well she just different." Hanabi argued. "Oh really now. Ko." Hiashi called a side branch member of the family. "You called Hiashi sama?" Ko asked. "Bring me Hinata to my office I wish to speak with her privately." Hiashi said. "Very well Hiashi sama." Ko said and bowed before leaving. "Why didn't you tell me this last night?" He asked. "Because I was tired and needed rest for today." Hanabi truthfully answered. Hiashi looked down at his younger dadaughter. "You may go Hanabi." he said. Hanabi bowed and walked away thinking about out comes that where going to happen now that her father knows that Hinata had returned.

Hinata's POV

Hinata woke up and did the usual things she did when she was back with the company. Wake up early at 0600, Get ready in PT gear that was given to them by the becon staff and did early morning Physical training with the captain who had his daughter in a carrier on his back. They did the usual work outs of a lot of push ups, sit ups, and stretchs, pull ups amd about a 21 mile run. After that she took a show to get ride of the smell of her pt session. Later after breakfast she got in her armor and decided to explore the village more and had hopes of finding Naruto sense the confession that the Fifth Hokage had done which upset Naruto a lot. Though here thoughts on her blonde teammate and Boyfriend was broken by the presence of a Hyuga branch member. "Hinata-sama, The clan head Hiashi sama wishes to speak to you in private." Ko saod with a bow. "I'll come." she said as she followed the side branch member to Hiashis office. "Hes waiting inside." Ko said. "Thank you Ko." Hinata said as she knocked on the door. "Enter." She heard a rough voice say. She opened the door and sat down in a chair that was ment for guests and Hiashi looked up at her in the eyes though her helmet coverd her reaction to his cold face.

"Please have a seat Hinata." he said in a demanding tone. She did as she was asked and looked at her father. "Hello daughter it has been quite some time hasn't it?" Hiashi tried buttering up Hinata to lay down some stuff to keep her in her place. "Yes it has "father". Hinata said sternly and the word father like some curse from hell. "If your going to berate me for all my failures in the past then we are done here father. Im on a different path sense you "banished" me from the clan due to no fault of my own other than you are in grief after mother died and sense I resemble her in appearance you decided to take out all your anger on me. A child who only wanted your love, a child who was beaten and robbed of her childhood to a person you knew nothing about yet entrusted your eldest daughter to be some insane persons labatory experiment." She got up and was about to turn around when Hiashi spoke up. "It was to teach you respect. That Uzumaki boy is a hindered that progress." Hinata looked at Hiashi dead on the eye. "Never talk about my Friend and teammate like that. You didnt know what we had to go through under that witches experiments on us. And to be quite frankly I could care less about your sense of pride that should have been broken long ago." She said back but that caused her to be slapped. "Young lady you will respect me as the head of this house and your father." he said in rage at her ignorance.

"Hiashi - **san** , theres only one father figure that I ever had that was more like one then you ever will be." Hinata said sternly. "So then the trip has failed. Hinata do you understand what your saying you are apart of the most respected and noble clans in all of the village in Vacuo that has been around for hundreds of years. Do you really want to tarnish that reputation?" Hiashi said. "What will it take for you to let go of your blind pride of the Hyuga name. The old ways and customs are what is tearing this family apart form the inside out. Especially one particular aura mark that the main family puts on the side family!" Hinata countered. "Its the old was and customs that are keeping them in check dont mistake what you see as the intention." Hiashi said. "But at what cost for the side family to be treated like the Faunus?" She questioned. "Hinata the little you know." That comment caught Hinata off guard. "What little do I know?" She questioned. "That Uzumaki boy. Ever noticed that hes the only one thats always attacked?" Hiashi started. "What do you know about Naruto that that I dont." Hinata said. "The reason why is because his mother was a Fox faunus the Uzumaki clan where a clan of Fox faunus's, The main reason why is because of old folklore that said that the Fox faunus where decedent's of the nine tailed fox deman and so on. Thats why hes hated hes a faunus in disguise by blood but that was only a legend. But that doesn't stop what they did to ua in the great faunus war long ago." Hiashi said.

Hinata heard enough from amd turned around and walked away. "Conflicted with your feelings? You should be because of his species of faunus in particular is the reason hes hated. The Fox faunus where the reason why most of the hate here in the village is still around as it should be." Hiashi said but that was the last straw on Hinata. She pulled out a dust energy Katana that everyone in her company and her commander and with speed she plunged it into her fathers seat next to his head giving him a close hair cut by burning through a lot of his long hair. "Naruto and the faunus are nothing but kind people the only ones we should watch out for is the white fang. But even so yours and the villagers hatred in Naruto are misplaced." She said as she turned of the Katana and took her leave. "And one more thing "father" you semd anyone after me or my comrades, and I'll end them and you if anyone I love gets hurt or god forbid killed." Hinata said as she exited the room.

On that note she left the compund woth a lot on her mind. "Naruto where are you." But again her thoughts where interrupted when the grimm attack alarms went off. "All available huntsmen and Jonin head ti the south side the grimm have border hoped amd are attacking. Knowing what she trained all her life for she pulled out her signature weapon a M6g smg with a extended magazine, Acog scop, colapsing foregrip, extendable but stick and ran to the south side of the village.

Naruto's POV

After leaving the office the day prior he head at the Hokage mount at the top where no one would see him. He had a lot on his mind. One was the fact that he had a God mother this whole time that had abandoned hime when his parents died. Not only that her reasons though very personal for leaving was rather selfish and self centered. "Jiji san, why did you keep things from me?" he thought. What he thought of mext was actually seeing the third Hokage himself. To see if it was true if he was in a coma amd get answers himself. So he got up amd got off the Hokage mount by the most stupidest thing idea possible. Jumping off. The villagers looked at the blond Atlassian Knight jump from the forth Hokages head on the mountain everyone went bulistic as they thought he was committing suicide. But what suprised them all was when he landed they heard a loud fire like noise erupt from Naruto's back meaning he was using his Armors integrated jetpack and did a roll as he landed like they where taught when they where training with the new piece of equipment that was an upgraupgrade to the armor along with the titanium alloy plating when the armor was recalled after the first battle at the schnee qwary. "Nailed it!" he said as he got down but over did the roll into a lamp post and comically ended up woth his privates hitting said lamp post where it hurts. "Ok that was more of a nine." he sqwecked in a high pitch voice. a group of three kids ran up to him in his downed state. "Hay you ok?" the boy with brown spiky hair, goggles, and a long scarf. "Yeah im fine armors is tough." Naruto replied getting up. "Are you sure mister?" the girl among the small children asked. "Yeah I've taken a beating form People that pack a bigger punch than a stupid lamp post." Naruto replied. "wow thats some cool armor where can I get a set like yours!?" the boy asked. "Sorry kid but only a few of us can wear the armor without getting out bodys crushed by said suit. Besides the procedures to eben wear the armor are as dangerous as the armor crushing you to death." Naruto said which made the kid rethink about getting his type of power armor. "oh that sounds horrible why eve go through with it at all." the third boy of the group asked. "Trust me when I say that i never wanted to gi through with it. it was rather forced on me and others." Naruto said. "Anyways I have to go see someone catch you later kid." he said as he walked away.

He walked to the hospital and entered the waiting room to the front desk and asked for the Third Hokages room number. "Im sorry sor only family members are allowed to vist him amd as far as I know your not his family demon." the front desk lady said after immediately noticing Naruto's face when he took off his helmet. "Please in not going to bother him to long. He is family to me hes the only one thats been there for me and never call me a monster. You and know know what real monsters are." Naruto retorted. "Again you arent allowed to vist." the front desk lady said again. "Hay miss let him see my grandfather." the voice of a familiar kid Naruto had just meet. "Honorable Grandson dont yoi know who he is?" The clerk asked. "No i barley met him today but when i talked to him he seemed to know the village well and his story matches to some people my Grandpa told me about a few individuals." the boy said.

"*sigh* As you wish Honorable Grandson, room 117. . . (monster)" she said amd the last word under breath. "Thanks for hospitality ill be sire that you just out right sadi that you hated a guest of the village." church said as he popped on Naruto's shoulder which scared the crap out of both the front desk clark and the brown haired boy. "Seriously heres a guy only wants to see a "family member, yet you and everyone else except for that kid right there are actually showing some damn compassion what is it woth you people you act like hes the scum if the earth. Well I'll let you know one thing miss You are the scum and monsters of the earth its people like you people like the white fang people that discriminate only on looks and appearances!" Church said rather angrily if his blue body going red was any indication. "Lets just go man." Church said as he flipped off the clark and zoomed away in his halographic body. But came back and look at Naruto. "Ah man i cant get to the door because your still standing there." Church told Naruto. "Oh right." Naruto left to the Hokages room and church once again like a child flipped the clark off.

"Was that really necessary church?" Naruto asked wondering how he got into his armor systems without knowing. "Look man ive been dealing with shit shows like that for years and believe me when i say it actually takes someone natural with a pair to actual get the results." Church replied. "Ok I see your point but why are you here?" Naruto said the most annoying yet ironic question. "Well before you left that old hags office Raku had me jump to your storage unit to keep an eye on you. So why are you her." Church asked. "Closure." Naruto replied. "If you plan on killing the old man i wouldn't if I where you." Naruto gave him a horrified look. "Why would I do that?" Naruto asked. "Oh I thought, nevnever mind so what are you going to do?" Church asked. "get some answers." Naruto replied as he stepped in front of the door to the Hokages room.

He saw the Hokage start to wake up in his hospital bed and looked really tired like he went to hell and back. "Whos there?" Naruto looked at the young boy who got him permission to see the Hokage in bed. "Hay Jiji-san. its me Naruto." Naruto stated. The third Hokage looked at him then his eyes widen in realization. "Naruto is that really you?" "Its the pizza man. Who the hell did you think it was." Naruto sarcastically replied. "Hay I thought I was the sarcastic guy." Church said. "Well I guess I have a lot to explain." the third Hokage said. "Yeah I got some questions you if you dont mind answering." Naruto asked. "Sure Naruto I believe that I do owe you some answers." the third Hokage said as he sat up but a struggle. "I believe its time i told you the truth." After talking and catching up for several hours the Third Hokage finally started what had to be said. "Im so sorry for entrusting you to that group of people Naruto. I should have asked further questions other wise you wouldn't have gone through what you did." he said in a said tone. "Its alright Jiji-san, if it wasn't for that I wouldn't have meet Hinata." Naruto replied.

"The Hyuga Clan heiress?" Naruto nodded. "How she got to where I was is actually pretty said. Her own father without saying it disowned her and let those same men take her as well. She cried a lot while there but her meekly mouse personality is getting better the more shes been socializing with us." Naruto replied. "*sighs* I wonder if the Hyuga Clan will ever change." The third Hokage said. "Which reminds me why did you just wake up?" Naruto asked. "Oh well you see I was doing a mountain of paperwork as usual but then i just K.Oed on my desk next thing I knew I was here talking to you." Naruto didn't buy it. "All that seems tru but being a sleep in a coma for several months is rather difficult to do old man. Not to mention that you hate paperwork with a passion." Naruto stated with a smile. "Alright you got me turns out my body is very fatigued and needs a lot of rest so i used it as a excuse to get one of my old students to take my place as acting Hokage." the third said as Naruto laughed his but off. "That was pretty sneaky Jiji-san. But in all seriousness though what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Naruto asked. The third Hokage looked down saddened. "Naruto, I'll start with this your parents loved you very much but that union between your mother and father wasn't such a peaceful one. When the Uzumaki clan came here to be apart of the world away from the island that the faunus where forced onto at the end of the Faunus revolution war the Uzumaki clan of Fox faunus's ccame here because they had no choice. Because hate and discrimination was open and no one bated a eye. There where shops they owned and things they had that burned for many years after the war. The hatred for there specific involvements in the war is what caused them to be hated so much that all but a few family's left the village and settled back on that island with the other faunus. Your mother was a part if that clan and your father was also if a long forgotten noble clan of aura minipulators when they meet it was love at first sight for your father but your mother wasn't so easily taken your fathers affections right off the bat because her parents told her to be cautious around humans due to therthem being hanged and lynched. Eventually she warmed up to him after a few years on the same genin team to the point where she to fell in love. But there love wasn't like most fairytales." The Hokage said.

Naruto processed all he learned so far and came to a realization. "I'm half faunus. Thats why i was hated so openly isn't it?" He asked the Third Hokage. "Im sorry to say yes Naruto you are half faunus but im proud that you have become the better man and not seek revenge of the village." Naruto looked down in sadness. "Did my parents love me?" he asked. "As I said earlier Naruto they loved you like you where there only precious thing they had on earth. But what pains me to say is how they died." he said regretfully. "How?" "Years after your father became the Fourth Hokage he and your mother married, but there where many who hated your mother for her Fox Faunus heritage. When they found out hat she was pregnant the villagers of different families tried to assassinate your mother in public but your father stopped it many times. When your mother was giving birth to you a group of villagers tried again. They filled the secret cabin where your birth took place with poisonous gas when you where born your father notices the gas first but everyone else including your mother had already sucom to the gas and he ran for his and your life to the exit once he got out he was very weak he made it to the hospital only to colapse there and die I personally was there to check up on the citizens of the village when I heard the commotion and ordered the doctor's to treat you for incase you inhaled that gas for some odd reason you didn't. but your parents died that night. The reason the villagers hate you dispite the fact that your the Forth Hokages son was because of your mothers Fox Faunus bloodline." Naruto's face showed shock at what he heard but yet made a lot if sense. The Faunus are heavily discriminated against in the village. Even in the school the teachers tell that the faunus are and will always be monsters and animals that most if not all faunus left the village. "Im the fourth Hokages son?" he questioned. "Yes you have to understand that your father made a lot if enemies with his new way of thinking that we should be kinder and nicer and include the faunus in everything without the threat of death or being beaten. Its sad that this village still has grudges that should have been forgotten long ago." the third Hokage said.

"Its alright Jiji-san, you did your vest to give me a decent childhood even if it ment having someone take me away from this place. Your forgiven so please stop beating yourself up over it." His words mad the Hokage smile. "I take it it was not as it was promised when you left.?" Naruto looked at him in the eyes. "It was a different hell then here. But I had friends and Hinata to look out for me. Funny thing is where actually dating now." Naruto replied. "Well I wish you both a good and happy life together." the Hokage was about to say something else when an explosion on the other side of the village and the Grim sirens went off. "Attention, all available huntsmen and Jonin head to the south side gate it's been breached." a person on the loud speakers of the village said. "Duty calls Jiji-san. Ill be here for about another thirteen days before I head to becon academy with my teammates wish me luck." Naruto said as he jumped out the open window. "That boy what is Ozbin going to do with him." he thought to himself.

Naruto ran at his top speeds on the roof tops taking out a Micro Tabor with a iron sights, Ammo counter in the magizine, and a grenade launcher on the fore grip. "I hope its just grimm and not the whote fang that be a problem I dont want to deal with." he thought to himself. He meet up with Raku and Hinata as they got to the south side of the village but To Naruto's worst thoughts had come. The white fang had blown up a small chunk of the South ends shopping district. One merchant was suprisingly vocal about the distruction of his cabage crops he was selling. A white fang officer looked at the three of them. "Finally I'll get to kill a Knight." he said in a low deep voice. he tossed a dead Jonin to there feet to see that the vest had bullet holes in them. "Naruto Uzumaki you are the last of th Fox faunus member that is here we have come to liberate you from these humans hands." the officer said. "How did you Know?!" Naruto growled. "That pathetic excuse of a ninja told us. Though where going to have to find a way make those whisker like birth marks to actual represent your species." the Officer said. "Now come the white fang has muchbmuch to discuss." Just as he was about to retort when a young man in a dark blue top white shorts and a Kohona head band on his forehead appeared. "So the whote has finally come to kill the village." his black onyx eyes looked at them with disappointment. "Our business is not woth you human but with that boy next to you." The onyx haired boy with a duck but hair cut looked at Naruto's armored figure and was still unempressed. "Well now your fight is with me!" he said. "Sasuke-kun why did you leave us?" a girl with a red headband came. "Not now Sakura I'm about to trach the white fang a lesson in not insulting the Uchiha name!" The boy said. Naruto put two and two together and realized that it was two of his old classmates that he was with in the academy.

"Sasuke, Dont do a thing me and my friends are trained to handle these bastards this is not some usless sparing match where youd always kick somes ass who is actually lowee than you." Naruto stated which git the pink haired teammate of Sasuke to get mad. "Shut your mouth you baka he can take care of them by himself." Raku just found it to be stupid that she holds her teammate in high regards. "Then why are you here are you just going to be a fangirl or are you actually going to be useful in his fight because I think you two brought fists to a gun fight." Raku retorted the pinkette. "How dare you!" the pink haired girl said. "So these morons where your old classmates Naruto because obviously they dont know how to block bullets or use guns." Raku asked. "Pretty much all of that. Sasuke is just a pampered brat who thinks he can take on the world." Naruto replied. "Hay where in the middle of a fight here!" a white fang grunt said. "And where trying to have a conversation thank you very little." Church decided to add his two sense in.

"Ah church i think he means where in the middle of a fight." Raku said as they looled around and saw more White fang grunts. "Naruto, Hinata, delta formation." Raku said as he put away his rifle and took out a shotgun. Hinata and Naruto put there weapons away and pulled out twin P90 SMGs. "Stay back kids we dont want you caught in the cross fire." Raku told the two Kohona ninja. "Over my dead body." Sasuke said. "Hope you dont mean it literally." Church said. Then two more people appeared. "So fate has graced us with the loser white fang. How unfortunate for them." a long brown haired Hyuga said. "Come on Neji let's show these armored titans our Flames of Youth?" a kid in a bowl hair cut, bushy eye brows, and a awful green tight spandex suit. "For my name isn't Rock Lee!" the odd kid says. "The people of your guys village gets only weirder." Church said. Raku almost puked when he heard the flames of youth from Lee.

"You dont know the half of it." Naruto amd Hinata said in unison. "Well now that introductions have painfully tried to avoid the inevitable are you coming to the white fang Naruto Uzumaki or are we going to take you by force." All the kids present looked at Naruto in shock. "The loser form the academy is that man?" Neji said aloud. Hinata wanted to hit him up side the head but had to stay focused on the combatants on her end. "Wait thats Naruto-baka in that orange armor!?" Sakura said. "Kids let the professionals handle these guys trust me my team can take on all of them." Church said as he popped on rakus shoulder. "and why would we?" Neji said. "Because your about to find out, dipshit." Church replied to Neji who got angry with Church. "Go my brothers lets kill everyone in this godforsaken place!" the officer said as they ran down the narrow street to the ninja and Knights. "Go." Raku said as he took a knee and fired his shotgun at the white fang officer who fell back and his dead body slide as he took the shot from the 8 gauge shotgun. Hinata and Naruto ran forward and jumped firing at White fang grunts that where for some odd reason took out javelins. One tried to swing downward at Naruto's head but shot him then turned to his left and shot the one about to spear Hinata as he put one smg away and caught a javelin as it was about to slice him in two but the rod was cut clean through by one that Hinata stole from a dead fang member. Raku shot one in the back but then a grunt grabbed hold of the shotgun barrel which was a mistake as Raku used his helmet to cause a serious skull fracture to the fang member that grabbed his shotgun. Hinata throw the javelin she had at another charging Grunt and was killed on impact. Naruto took the broken top end of one and threw it like a tamahawk at the head of another charging grunt and died. After a few more minutes of fire the remaining white fang grunts surrendered and hauled off to prison. And now had to take care of cleaning up the dead bodys.

The Ninja looked in shock at there former class mate that was a failure at the academy when they saw him take on at least a third of a platoon of white fang grunts with ease and even helped out his teammates. "Is that even Naruto the dead last? Hes loke a total different person." Sakura said. "Surly his flames of youth have made him over come his obstacles and has made him a fine warrior. perhaps we should let him spare with is Neji." Lee said with thought. Neji Looked at the three in utter disbelief. But when he used his byakugan at the three he noticed two things. That there aura was heavily mutated as well as there semblances. And noticed that the one armored warriors had his family's heritage of the same family semblance. "You who are? you in the purple armor?" Neji said. "Im suprised you haven't noticed who I am Neji-niisan. I mean my name is on my armors breast plate." Hinata said as she stood up and her chest armor exposed her first name and serial number. "Hinata-sama? but fate had deemed you dead along with the dead last of the village." Neji said in shock. "Theres a lot you dont know Neji-niisan." Hinata said as she and her two teammates helped the jonins get rid of the dead bodys and take them to the morgue.

Once the clean up was done the Fifth Hokage herself came to personally thank the three of them for helping stop the White fang and stopped there carnage at the very minimum of property damage. But the Naruto and Hinata's old class mates where at a restaurant discussing what became of them. "I dont get it were where they when they where gone?" Sakura said. "Who knows Sakura but Hinata has confidence that she never had when where at the academy." a pale blond haired women said. "Inos right whatever happened to them they carry themselves like very noble warriors and they didn't even ask for payment after getting ride of the white fang before we showed up. They have a unusual flame of youth." Lee said as he munched on some meat. "I need that power that blond idiot has." Sasuke said to himself as he remembers how Naruto took on the white fang grunts with ease when back at the academy he was the worst when it came to sparing. let alone help others in combat. "We lost a few Jonin and chunin to the white fangs attack but why did they want Naruto? this is such a drag." a pineapple haired boy shikamaru said. "Dont you guys put two and two together?" A bun brown haired women said. "What would that be tenten?" Sakura said. "Why else would white fang come for someone let alone our village? Hes a faunus well at least half faunus because he appears human but the only animal characteristic he has is his whisker birth marks. Why do you think he was treated like he was a leper?" tenten said. "Well now that you think about it makes sense." Sakura muttered to herself. "But now hes back whats he gonna do?" Sakura asked aloud. "Well i hope he helps the village with something related to those white fangs fire arms thats the reason we lost a lot of people." A chubby boy named Choji said.

The Knights apartment hours later

Naruto's POV

Things where quite hectic but in silence. "Im starting to think that we should leave this place." Naruto muttered. "Naruto you sure about that? these people have no idea how to combat the white fang like we do much less at least defend themselves against them." Raku said. "Yeah but im thinking that coming here was a bad idea. We caused a lot of good peopleto get killed because they where after me." Naruto replied. "Naruto we didn't know they where. But now we can help thses people defend themselves from the fang." Raku countered. "Hes right Naruto-kun. If we dont help them they will get killed easily by the white fang." Hinata said in agreement. "Why should i help people who hurt me and did nothing but tried to kill me because they hold a grudge against me because of my family's pasts!" Naruto said. "Naruto I know its hard but just think you want to be a huntsmen now right?" Raku asked. "Yeah what does that have to do with it." Naruto asked. "Its easy to hate. But its hard to forgive." Raku said. "That maybe true but why should I help them?" Naruto said. "Because this isn't the Naruto I know. The Naruto i know would help people no matter what they did to him to prove that you are the opposite of what those people thought of you." Raku replied.

Naruto looked at his Commander then back at the ground. "You two can help them if you want im just gonna think about it." Naruto replied. Raku and Hinata looked at each other then back at there blond teammate. "If thats what you wish." Raku said as he went to sleep. Hinata hesitantly went to bed as well and Naruto sat alone. Church appeared on his shoulder with a bit of concern. "You ok buddy?" Church asked. "Oh im sorry I just found out why im treated like the damn plague, found out what happed to my parents, have a god parent that straight up abandoned me, fought white fang grunts that wanted to destroy everything because im there new target. No why _"wouldn't"_ I be alright." Naruto said sarcastically at the end. "Ok i see that your tensed about the entire situation but I think they have a point in forgiveness Naruto." Church replied trying to calm down the blond Atlassian Knight. "How would you know anything like that!" Naruto growled. "Naruto I'll say this because both Hinata and Raku know this. But as you recall im an AI that wasn't born by traditional means." Church started. "Yeah you where made by the brain of a flash clone." Naruto replied. "Now that was true but when I was born I separated a piece of me which became Tex or beta. When the person who ONI gave me to found that out. He tormented me forcing me to make split personalities called fragments that thought on there own, Now after a long boring and sometimes funny story I ended up dead on a planet called Chorus but was revived by ONI and given to that crazy doc. And let me tell you that when me amd another person confronted the man that did all that shit to me. It was my host that told me that "sometimes you just got to let things go" it took me a while to catch what she ment but in the end i forgave the man that did all that crazy shit to me." Church said sincerely. "Your talking about your time eith those sim troopers and project freelancer aren't you?" Naruto asked. "Yeah I am. By now Wash and Carolina are probably a thing now and probably having a kid as well. And tucker is probably paying child support for something stupid he did like activating the temple of procreation or some shit like that. Caboose would be well caboose but depressed as hell that I'm gone the reds wouldn't care especially sarge of all people. But thats besides the point. What I'm saying Naruto. Is for you to let go of the past. Yes it was a shity past in your childhood but why even remember it if its that bad? Remembering the good times with the third Hokage and other nice people like Hinata thats what you should want to keep remembering from your past and hold close to your heart. Leave all the ugliness behind you and see that dispite what the people of your village may think of you, you have a family that cares and won't abandon you. Remember that you are you. Not some demon from folklore or evil faunus that wants revenge and takes there anger out on the people that trys to help you. And im not one for religious shit but theres one thing I know of that is pretty much true. "Forgive us of our transgressions as we forgive those who transgressed us" Now lets see wht it means to me its like. How can you ask for forgiveness when you haven't even forgiven the person who wronged you."

Naruto looked at Church but narrowed his eyes at him. "You make it sound so easy." Naruto replied. "It does doesnt it. but in reality its really hard to forgive. Our natural reaction to someone who has hurt us to our core is to retaliate. An eye for a eye. But in the end vengeance just leads to nothing more then needless violence. And that vengeance hurts other that you never entended to hurt ether." Church said. "I'll think about it. And church cam you do something for me?" Church looked at Naruto with some hope. "Yeah Naruto?" Church asked. "Got any songs on that can help me sleep amd dwell on this thought?" Naruto asked. "I think I know the perfect one but you should get ready for some sleep." Church said. Naruto nodded as he wemt to the shower. Once clean he got in some pj's amd got in his bed as church played the somg Naruto had requested.

It started out in a piano tune before the vocals of men with accents start to sing the lyrics.

 _"How can we save a life? Pointing fingers?_ How will we end the fight this way? When blame is what where preaching. And lies are what where believing. No ome ever wins. When the goal is to settle the score. ONE BY ONE WE WILL CALL FOR A CEASE FIRE! ONE BY ONE WE WILL FIGHT FOR A BETTER END! ONE BY ONE WE CAN REWRITE THE HEAD LINES STANDING SIDE BY SIDE! *the piano picks up as well as the regular and sympsympathy instruments pick up* _One by one love is building an empire. One by one, reaching out to our enemies! One by one we will make it to the finish line. Standing side by side. CEASE FIRE. I'll be the first to say. Im far from perfect. But grace was made for those who dont deserve it. So easy to throw the forst stone. Much harder to search your own soul. No one ever wins when the goal os to settle the score. ONE BY ONE WE WILL CALL FOR A CEASE FIRE! ONE BY ONE WE WILL FIGHT FOR A BETTER END! ONE BY ONE WE COULD REWRITE THE HEAD LINES. STANDING SIDE BY SIDE! ONE BY ONE LOVE IS BUILDING A EMPIRE. ONE BY ONE WE REACHING OUT TO OUR ENEMIES. ONE BY ONE WE WILL MAKE IT TO THE FINISH LINE. STANDING SIDE BY SIDE! CEASE FIRE. Teach us how to live humbly love unconditionally. Transform our hate into hope and grant us your peace. TEACH US HOW TO LIVE HUMBLY, LOVE UNCONDITIONALLY TRANSFORM OUR HATE TO HOPE AND GRANT US YOUR PEACE. *a instrumental plays hard for a few seconds before the lyrics start again* ONE BY ONE WE WILL CALL FOR A CEASE FIRE! ONE BY ONE WE WILL FIGHT FOR A BETTER END! ONE BY ONE WE COULD REWRITE THE HEAD LINES STANDING SIDE BY SIDE! ONE BY ONE LOVE IS BUILDING A EMPIRE. ONE BY ONE REACHING OUT TO OUR ENEMIES. ONE BY ONE WE WILL MAKE IT TO THE FINISH LINE STANDING SIDE BY SIDE! CEASE FIRE! CEASE FIRE OHH, CEASE FIRE, OHH, CEASE FIRE, CEASE FIRE, OHH CEASE FIRE."_

Naruto feel asleep dwelling on his thoughts. And church believed he made a difference. And helped a comrade not chose vengeance. "Raku i hope he helps out otherwise what I did and all i tried would have been usless." Church said to himself as he shut down for the night.

 **Hello everyone again apologies for making the chapter long but worh worl i had to make them longer to tide you guys with some food for thought. So Naruto and Hinata have faved some of the demons they had left behind in there village. well more like struggling on the edge of forgive and forget or take out there anger on them. what will Naruto choose? and will Hinata bring herself to forgive her father amd her clan for what they did to her. well your going to have to wait for the next chapter. I dont own anything but my OC characters Naomi, Raku, Naomi Daisy, and Daisy. Iskandar and Griffin others coming soon belongs to "the blazing saint" both here and in deviant art Naruto, Halo, and Rwby belong to there respective owners I dont own the songs used in this fanfic.**

 **Song: cease fire**

 **Artist: for king and country *also the theme song for the movie Ben Hur**


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 6

Hinata: HOPE Trailer (Team RHNN "Rain")

Hinata's POV

She has never been angry in her entire life. Or if she ever where she didn't know it. Hinata was always a calm, shy, meek soul but the way she had talked to her father the day prior was absolutely not how she had planed to act to him. "Why was I like that?" she thought to herself. "Ive never talked to anyone in a rude or angry tone. But what came over me when I talked to father?" she thought. She remembered how her tone was and the threat she made. "Im never like that so why did I do and say those things." Thats when church popped up. "You know it could be anger that you held back for years. Eventually sometimes people break and lash out some sooner then others. Though your dad is a prick." Church said. "But did that justify what I said?" Hinata asked. "Thats not up to me to decide. But Naruto sure does have a challenge ahead of him." He replied.

"Church do you think I was to hard on father?" Hinata asked. "I wouldn't know. Much less of what your dad thought ether. To be honest some people need to have there pride challenged before they realize the error in a decision theyve made. I especially know this because of my former creator." Church replied as he gave Hinata some things he thought about his past. "Why did your creator do that to you and why did you forgive him for what hes done?" Hinata asked. "Hinata I'm just gonna say it like this like I did with Naruto. When I finally managed to get to the director of Project freelancer, there was two things on my mind. Vengeance for what he did to me, and what he did to his own family to pursue a perfect recreation of his long dead spouse. When Me and his Daughter Agent Carolina finally found him. I was happy for once, Happy to get my vengeance for what he did. But then the person I thought who wanted him dead more then I did. Didn't pull the trigger herself. She wanted to look at him one last time. In the eyes for the first time in YEARS. And what she saw in her crappy excuse for a father. Was nothing more then a broken man who lost one of two things precious to him. And thought all hope of having his wonderful family complete again gone. When his final words before he talked to his other AI he said," you where my greatest creation." I was so hot headed and angry that Carolina didn't pull the trigger that I thought he was talking to me. when those last words where actually for his daughter he had finally realized he had abused for so long. Just to have his own "wife" back. But in the end he saw that his mistakes costed him so much but rested in peace knowing his daughter had forgiven him for the shit he put her through. Now I dont particular know about what the beef about your dad but. Id confront him one last time and say straight to his face with real actual meaning of love and compassion forgive him. He may not get it at first but i think hell eventually warm up. But that is entirely your choice." Church said as he disappeared.

Hinata looked up at the ceiling and thought. "He's right im usually more forgiving and holding my temper." She then rose up and got up to the door after getting her armor on she walked out the door. Raku was sitting in the same bed he was in and heard everything that transpired for both of his team mates. "You know for someone whos not a ninja your pretty sneaky." Church said. "Well I try to help them out in more ways then one." Raku said.

Hinata walked around the Village again as she still thinking about her predicament with her father and clan. Though she decided to do it. She'll try to honestly forgive her father. She walked to the Hyuga compound and walked past the guards saying "Good morning Hinata-sama." Calmly telling them there was no need for the sama at the end of her name. She continues to her fathers clan office to see if he was in there but found out he was in a clan meeting. So she shruged and headed to the clan meeting to wait for it to end. But also went to spend time with her cousins and little sister she she waited. But they never came out. Which was odd and unusual for clan council meetings. When she passed by the door to the meeting chambers the door slid open and a guard walled out ti adress her. "Hinata-sama, the clan council requests your presence." the guard said. "What for?" she asked. "They didn't say. But they would like to talk to you." Hinata nodded ans told her little sister to be good with there cousins and to go play as she delt with whatever she had to in the counsel.

She came in and quite a few eyes bore down on her to make her feel uncomfortable. But being that she had Gunnery Sargent Mendoza as a Drill instructor she wasn't phased in the slightest. Which unturn puzzled the old fossils and young man children. "Hinata-sama, we are glade you are back in the safe confines of the village but if I may ask. What happened to you? Why do you wear Atla Armor and hold there weapons?" said the only kind Clan counsel man asked named Nemo. "Its a long story to explain and not really worth telling. I'd. . . rather not tell about it." Hinata shyly said. The young council member nodded content with her answer but it also angered the rest of them. "Why did you tent our blood with those impurities?" one old council man asked. "I had no choice in the matter. The person that took me and injected me with those chemicals didn't care for the slightest about our "customs". After all it was all of you that decided to let her agents take me away and did all those things to me." Hinata replied but not coldly like she did with her father but with a neutral look that was serious about what had transpired.

"How dare you!? You accuse the Main branch of such a thing?" another old koot spoke up. "Easy Kinto-san she did not accuse anyone but the counsel as a whole for the crime because she does not know who did let them take her." Nemo said. "You pamper her to much Nemo. She is nothing but a failure and there for shoud be treated like one!" another counsel member said. "Well Tanka-san what all of you see in Hinata-sama as a failure I see opportunities for her to improve. You all inspect her to master perfection itself when in reality your all have your faults. Did you not hear what happened at the south gate when the white fang tried to kidnap one of Konohas citizens her and her teammates took care of the problem with ease. Though the ltd was a hand full but shes inproved far more the past twelve years shes been gone." Nemo said to help Hinata in her favor.

"While her actions of valor where noble she did not use the training of her clan to defend the village. No she used a cowards weapon to stop those white fang grunts." Another particular female Council member said. "Regardless she did a excellent job at dealing with these criminals." The elder Nemo said. "Hinata-sama I must ask why are you with that Fox faunus half breed? hes a stain to be wiped off the earth." The same female elder said. "Because hes my teammate and we have to work together to live and fight another day to stop the grim threat, Criminal gangs, and the white fang. Its because of your predudice against the faunus that the White fang wants to destroy the village." Hinata said.

"You dare question our way of life? We Hyuga have our pride in our strong clan that has lasted for centuries." Another elder said. "And thats whats also our clans downfall as well as the village. Even now we are under powered by the white fang because every encounter with them for this village is bringing a knife to a gun fight. And the gun always wins because a bullet is faster. We lost two Jonin and five chunin because they cant defend themselves or the people with knifes and throwing stars when there armed with guns. If that is all then I believe I must be going." Hinata was about to stand when her grandfather gave a stern voice of his opinion. "Sit. Down. Young. Lady." he said. "I hear that your going to becon academy to become a huntress is this true?" he asked as Hinata was about to walk away.

"Yes it is true. Ive always wanted to be a huntress dispite a lot of set backs." Hinata said with confidence. "Cease this silly dream of yours Hinata-sama. Your to childish to understand what has to be done here." Hinata raised an eyebrow. "Simply put you are not leaving the compound and you are to do as we saw when we deem fit. Now get out of that armor and know your place or you'll be disowned." Her grandfather stated. "Hizashi you cant Hanabi-chan is to young to understand clan responsibilities and Disowning her would put the clans reputation. A reputation that would need to be fixed if the Heiress is going to go to the academy anyway." Nemo said. "Besides wouldn't it be a great time to exploit this opportunity that our heiress is able to go to becon academy of Huntsmen and Huntresses led by the head master named Ozbin?" This got the council to murrmr amongst themselves. "Father. Ever sense I was little all I ever wanted was your love. But the clan duties and most of the customs have corrupted you. You where a man of kindness when I was smaller. And even after what you pit me through and what the council did to me I forgive you but if you all banish me then so be it." Hinata said with some hope in her mind that they cam change for the better.

"Hinata." Her father said as she was about to open the door. "I would like to speal to you in private in my office adnwait there till I finish this meeting." he said. "Oh course father." she said as she left. She walked down to Hiashis office and sat down in a chair. It groaned trying to support her wight due to her armor. She waited for him to enter and her patients was rewarded as he entered the office and sat down in his own desk chair. "Hinata. I . . I just. . I just wish that I could be myself but the clan council. . . they force there hands on me as clan head to act so cruelly." he said sullomly. Hinata was shocked at his "humbling" appearance but thought it was just to get her off guard. "Then why listen to them they are nothing more then advisers why would they have any sort of power in the clan in general?" she asked. "Im afraid there political power grew when my father was he head. But it still didn't excuse me for what I did you. I was so awful towards you. My own beloved daughter. And I'm so, so, sorry for the way i treated you."

She looked him in the eye and prayed that it was all fake because of how she knew him. But instead of eyes that are ment to deceive. They where eyes of pure sadden guilt. "Father." was all she could say. "This situation feels a lot like how Church said Carolina was when she confronted her father." she thought. "I . . . I know that its not going to be easy for you Hinata but I still get it that you may not ever forgive me for what I've done." Hinata saw him look away from her tears fell from his middle-aged face of great pain. But what was unexpected of the Hyuga Clan head was that he felt cold metal surround him from behind he saw Purple colored forearm guards gently hug him. "Its ok father ive already forgiven you. You and Hanabi-chan mean the world to me." She said with sencerity. "Thank you Hinata. For forgiving this old fossil." Hiashi said as they held each other for the first time in years not as clan head and heiress but as father and daughter.

Naruto's POV (N *team RHNN(Rain)* trailer: Never give up)

Naruto walked around the Village minding his own business as whispers where being said all around him. He was called by Tsunade to talk about training the Jonin and a few academy school teachers some sefl defense and offense when it came to your opponent being armed with fire arms being that quite a few where injured trying to stop the white fang but where gunned down and still there where quite a few casualties. He entered the Hokage building to the office and walled right in as Tsunade was handling some every persons nightmare about this job. Paper work. "Ah Naruto come in I'd like to discuss something with you." the blond ambered eyed women said. "Whats this about Baa-chan?" Naruto asked. this caused the said female to get a tick mark on her forehead. "Call me old again and ill gut you like a fish." she threatened. "Ok, ok message received!" Naruto said loudly and scared out of his mind. "She like Hinata's polar opposite!? Its pretty freaking scary." he thought. She sighed and continued. "I was wondering if you and your team can train my Jonin and chunin how to use and defend against firearms that if the white fang returns it wont be a "bringing a knife to a gun fight" situation again."

Naruto thought for a moment. "Maybe I can prove im not some person to cast aside and belittle." he thought. "I'll have to talk to my CO about it. He's actually a pretty damn good instructor when it comes to firearms and how to do all sorts of stuff with them." he said nervously. "Alright thats understandable. But Naruto I know youve had a rough time here in the village and I know you still hate me for abandoning you. But believe me when I tell you im so sorry." she said. "Its ok Baa-chan, I've already forgiven you. But theres other things you need to discuss isn't there?" Naruto asked.

"The counsel want to force you to stay here because they believe your a great weapon because of your family's semblance. They want you to stop the idea of being a huntsmen. But then again there only "advising me" to force you to stay. That doesn't particularly mean I have to listen to them." she said with a smile. Naruto smiled. "Ah loop holes. what would you do without them." Naruto sarcastically said. "Naruto I'm really happy." Tsunade said. "Don't worry im sure that my CO will help though the obvious problem that would arise are people who think they dont need firearms against a man that is armed with one." he said. "yeah I can see that." she said. "Dont worry Baa-chan, me and my teammates can handle it." he said with a toothy grin. "You remind me a lot like your mother Naruto. Just remember that no matter what to never give up." she said as she dismissed him.

He walked to find Raku to tell him if the Hokages plan to retrain the shinobi. He eventually did and explained everything to him. "Well we might as well get started." Raku said. "Yeah. We should." they eventually found Hinata with her younger sister who asked both boys many questions about themselves. Naruto still say the looks of hate being thrown at him bit not only him. They glared at Raku and Hinata, as well as Hanabi. But no one cared as they played woth the younger Hyuga till the night came amd Hinata took her little sister to her home and came back. they discussed the plan to retrain the Shinobi at the village that was starting the next day. For the rest of there time at Konoha they trained the shinobi to use and properly defend against an oppoopponent with a fire arm. Soon the two weeks that the teens had to enjoy before reporting to Ozbin was almost up and had to pacl and leave. The previous Hokage, Tsunade, a odd guy named Kakashi, and Hinata's father and little sister came to wish then luck at becon. And they left knowing that the village can defend themselves against the white fang.

Daisy's POV two weeks prior

Daisy let the darkness take over from her injuries slowly taking the life out of her. Till a bright white light flashed and she heard sizzling of flesh and the agonizing scream of three people but she felt the light give her warmth she had only felt when she was in Rakus loving embrace. She slowly opened her eyes till she noticed two things. 1 she wasn't dead from her injuries and said injuries where healed and she doesn't feel the effects of the dust rounds the mad scientist shot her with. she heard beeping and clicking above her she naturally grabbed the side arm she stole from that SDC merc only to find she didn't have it. Though she had a Hud of similar design to her Armors Hud but the display was different. 2 she was no longer on Remnant but a different planet entirely do to her seeing a complex of sorts. And for some reason the letters on the complex was in Russian. She looked up to see what only her father would describe as a floating light bulb but with odd facets that turned the opposite direction of the other but also turned one. Its voice sounded a lot like her daughter if she was able to talk. "Guardian? Guardian? Eyes up guardian!" it said. Daisy took a moment to take in her surroundings. "I did it! I managed to transmat and heal your wounds." it said excitedly. "You dont know how long I've been looking for you! Im a Ghost well now I'm your Ghost. I know its going to be a bit difficult to explain but your not on your home world anymore." It said as well. Thats when they heard a growl that sounded alien and like a wolf. "This is Fallen territory! We arent safe here! I need to get you back to the city!" it said as it glittered and disappears from existence. She got up and noticed a open door that was rusted open. As she ran to it. "Dont worry I'm still with you but we need to get out of here we need to find a ship." it said in the back of her head.

She ran through the old rusty looking complex of stairs till she was in a dark room that looked like a old hanger. "We need light. The Fallen thrive here in the dark." The little construct said as it appeared again. "Hold on here. The fallen thrive in the dark. We wont I'll see what i can do." it said as it left her. "This is odd. Why am I not on remnant. What happened to Raku, Naomi, and the others." she thought to her self as the light came on in the old facility. Only to show a large group of aliens in red and white armor amd under suits. "Fallen! find some cover!!" the Ghost said as she happily took the advice as several droid like machines flew over to her position and fired at her. A door that resembles a garage door was behind her as the ghost hacked the systems to let it up.

She turned around to the door sliding up and saw what resembles a modified M4 or M16A4 Rifle. Normally she wouldn't go with such a put dated and crappy weapon from the 21st century but that was better than nothing. She peeked her head around her cover and noticed the droid like objects where gone. "Ok odd." she thought to her self. She got up and ran over to the rifle and picked it up only to find out its no normal M4. She saw the weapons name as she held it in her hand. "Khvostov 7G-02." The name icon went off the hud as she held it in the ready position in case any of those alien creatures tried anything. "I wonder what that light bulb means by "Fallen"? Are they a type of alien race of covenant." She thought. As she ram down a corridor then turned left. As she tatically wemt down another hall way she noticed a foot and a scrap of a cape disappear from view. "Ok Correction. Pretty dam sure Elites or any covenant for that matter wear capes." she continued to talk to herself in her mind. "I hope you know how to use that thing." The Ghost said to her. "Really? Standard issue rifle to all United States personal in the Army, Navy, Marines, and Air force. With a mom that just a sucker for weapons and especially the classics. Oh of course I wouldn't know how to use it." she told to no one sarcastically. She turned at another corner to a slightly bigger room with a another hall way leading to the left. Sparks and metal crashing was heard as she looled at where the sound came from and a light fixture had just recently been dislodged from its proper place on the ceiling hanging on by just the very power wires still connected to it.

The end of the fall way only lead to another turn and follow the corner till two things dropped down from the ceiling through a hole both where red but the smaller one had what looked like a standard but alien like gas mask and only showed it's blue veteran scoring eyes. The thing right next to hit had what was a really odd helmet with to horns following its non existint jaw line. Both looked at her with an animal like glare that screamed move and I'll gut you like the meal I had last weak. They both let out a unmistakable growl she heard when she was outside the complex and put up there odd looking pistols and what looked like a shock baton with a blade on one end. It only took a second to realize these beings mean business so she pulled the trigger and a slow volley of rounds exited the barrel and hit directly in the taller ones face. The impact mad the aliens helmet release some sort of gas that glowed white as the being fell to its knees and fell over as dead as anyone could get. She moved the barrel to the smaller one and its spices or possibly rank came up over its head which said "Dreg." She fired a single shot at the stunned Dreg as it saw its partner go down then it joined in death with its companion.

"That was a fallen Dreg and a Vandel. Whatever training you had before had im glade you where able to remember." the Ghost said. She continued on the other end of another hallway to a bridge. On the other side was a chest that jist looked weird. As she was about to step on the bridge a "Dreg" landed in front of her she oulled out a knife and stabbed its head with brutal efficiency. "I see a loot catch up ahead maybe we can find something useful in it." the ghost suggested. She ran across the bridge fast uncase these "Fallen" had snipers to the other side once there she git to the chest that had a lock like it was scavenged from a human junk yard and put on it. Hitting it woth the but of her new AR and the lock breaking she lifted it up to find a sniper rifle. "Ok thats BS. What the hell kind of sniper rifle is this?!" She said as she pulled it out. "A standard issue sniper rifle to Hunter Guardians? This must be one of Caydes. Which might _Explain_ why the fallen would want it." Her Ghost said as she placed it on her back and pocked green like matter glimmer boxes in her magazine pouch on her hip belt. "This new armor is just odd." she thought to herself.

She went down the hallways into a large hanger that had a lot of odd tech. But hten notice all the Vandels and Dregs present plus some odd floating combat droids if the guns on them gave off that impression. She fired to take out all her opponent's amd soon a massive pile of dead aliem bodys began to form as well as mechanical husks. She saw a hole in the wall that looked like there was day light and went into it to find herself out side again. Old tanks of a bye gone Era stood in the snow. "So this used be a old cosmadrom. Keep moving im detecting warp drive signatures if we hurry we can avoid any more fallen and hope thats theres something to fly us out of here." the ghost said. Taking the advice of her AI she ran across a open feild and thankfully dispite a few Skiffs coming into view they made it to the other side and entered a garage like room and went up some stairs. and down a few more hallways her ghost talked again. "Im picking up signs of a old jump ship. Let's see if we have a ticticket out of here." She went around one more turn and there was a way out of the "Cosmadrom" but with several problems that her akills can take care of really quickly. A, there was several Vandels, Dregs, Shanks, and finally the last one captain. She git behind a metal crate and switched out her Khvostov for her sniper rifle which she didn't bother remembering the name to and aimed at the Captains head. The large helmet/gas mask did little to take a round in its doom. Normally thwy have there shields up but this captain for some odd reason was stupid enough to believe a threat like Daisy was around. The lesser Fallen looked at her with Dread and anger. She quickly went to work on them and after a two minute fire fight she was victorious.

She came from her cover to a open room though she did take notice of the large circular hole in the sode of the wall. She came up to a ship that was supported by several thick metal wires as if it was a display at a museum. "Yes! Lets hope it still works!" her ghost said as it came to her shoulder before going to the ship that had lomg sense been not in use. After several scans ad Daisy's uneasiness of the obvious large gapgaping hole in the wall where anything could obviously come out of she turned back to the ship as she heard engines turn on. It hovered and her coms to the little construct opened up over the loud engines. "Its not going to break orbit but should get us to the Last city." Happy at the thought of going somewhere safe for once in her long life as a former Atlassian Knight. And just as she suspected she heard tumps of a large being. "Well thats odd Fallen normally pick things clean it has everything." She looked at the Ghost in hopeful thought. "Will it fly?" she asked. "I can make work." It said as she disappeared after doing few scans then to scan the inside. She turned around and saw a giant Fallen that looked like it can tower a Ursa Major on its back legs. "Oh no. Bringing you in!" Her Ghost said as she transmatted her into the pilot seat. The Large Fallen that saw the jump ship leave looked at the retreating New guardian woth a smile of superiority. But knew that the little light was going to see it again for the warp drive it stole from the jump ship an hour prior. "I look forward to killing your light Guardian!" it roared in its language. Its rank was the Arcon priest.

Daisy's new/old Arcadia Class Jump ship flew by at top speed atht would match a pelican outfitted for full combat pursuit. Beautiful scenery of forests and mountains covered the cloudy and rainy land scapes. "The Last city" is just up ahead. Its the last safest place on earth but now where counting every day it stands." Her ghost said. Soon after a few more minutes of following the navigation marker She finally made it to the last city her AI was mentioning. It was in the middle of the afternoon as her ship came to a hover over the towers open space of concrete and her ghost teleported her onto ground. Her helmet was off in this social space showing off her slightly tanned face, red hair, and bluish green eyes. Her Ghost popped onto her shoulder. "We should have a word about your unusual reborn Guardian to the Vanguard. There work place is just down that gap amd the stairs." It said as she started to walk forward she noticed three stands. One had a make shift science like equipment that was manned by a blue skinned man in yellow and brown robes. Assisting a Guardian that had a purple object and was doing something to it. It then disappears then reforms into a weapon od sorts. The next stand was obviously a gun sales man but instead of skin it was made of metal. A Droid maybe? the last one had a bunch of packages in the back and had several letters get dropped of and picked up even blue versions of that purple object she just saw earlier. "Surrounded by weapons of different types and blue and purple objects turning into weapons. Yeah my mom would kill to be in my position right now with all the weapons on display." she thought.

She walked down the stairs and had to go around a wall to see three more stands. One had a women who had the same blue skin as the man outside. Though her armor resembled a mix of some type of bone and samurai. She also had a hood with a translucent cloth around her face that covered her three green creepy eyes. Black and clear tears seems to be flowing thought her expression of her was hard as if she was studying her. Then muttered to some odd black rock in a green orb about odd things like "The Hive" and "Crota, Son of Oryx." She walked passed the creepy lady to see a man in full on Body armor that was rather large. It also had a single horn on the side of his head and looked at her and waved as he saw someone else who he saw adn started talking to another person iin full gear. She looked to her left to see a red droid with several weapons woth the name "Crucible Quarter Master." The robot looked harmlessly at her and waved as well. She waved back uncomfortably as she continued on to see a large room with several individuals. But only three where in armor or some type of wizards clothing. the rest where at computer systems doing various tasks. Though one guy was playing a old looking video game that looked very familiar to th tech that the unsc uses. Even the aliens that the guy was fighting against. (the guy was playing Halo Wars 2).

The three at the table look like they're in charge. But before she entered the room. The man in full body armor with blue skin looled up to see the new Guardian that was in Hunter gear. "Guardian please dont hesitate come forward and we can great one another." the blue skin man said. Thia caught the attention of a black women in some type of combat robes. And another Driod like being but his face was a light blue with a black cloak. "Ah hello." Daisy said as she came to the table. The black women in the purple Combat robes looked at her as if she was studying a book for a satisfying ending. "Welcome Guardian. Im Ikora Rey. The Warlock Vanguard." she said with a gentle tone to the young teen. "Im Commander Zavala. The Titan Vanguard. Pleased to meet you guardian." the man in blue skin said. "Im Cayde-6. But for some reason people call me buck because i have the same voice as him in one of there annoying video games. So its Cayde, Hunter Vanguard, and might i say your looking fine today Hunter." he said woth a wink. "She sixteen Cayde, why not find a Exo thats at least thirty to five hundred years older then her." Ikora said getting a laugh from Daisy as Cayde gave a childish angry hlare at Ikora. "Yeah yeah save the chuckles for later kid." Cayde grumbled as he wemt back to his map. "Forgive him hes a bit Childish." Ikora said earning a "hump" from the hunter. "In any case welcome aboard guardian. What is your name?" Zavala asked. "Its Daisy, Daisy Mendez Sir." she said with respect. "I think you can learn a thing or two from her Cayde. She seems more of a adult then you as a teenage boy throwing a temper tantrum." she said to further embarrass the Hunter Vanguard. "Yeah, yeah, save it for your book of insults. Bookworm." he muttered.

Zavala though like seeing the Hunter get his pride get several hits he had to pit the discussion back on track. "Your Ghost said that when je brought you here that you where on another world at deaths bed. What was this world?" he asked. "My hime world was called "Remnant" thought my birth world was earth. But this isn't the earth I remember." This git Zavala om edge. "By any chance dod yoi die centuries ago?" Ikora asked. Thats when her ghost that had a purple shell with black stripes on it came out to add her take. "No, I found her on a another world light years away form here. And she was almost close to death. She is what the speaker told to find and I did." the Ghost said. The Vanguard took this in rather well. "You know Cayde. Xur is in town by the Iron banners stand maybe you can spare some Strange coins and get this new Guardian some good and efficient gear." Ikora said. Zavala who went back to his maps also agreed. "I agree, take her to xur and get her some golden age exotic engrams. Im sure our new Guardian that the speaker specifically asked for is going to need it." Zavala added. "Did I forget to mention that I hate you guys so much?" Cayde said sarcastically. "We love you to Cayde now go and help our new hunter get some better gear." Ikora said passively. "*sigh* Fine but you two owe me!" he said in irritation. "Will do Cayde." Ikora said without meaning it. "Anyways lets go Guardian let's see what Xur has in stock." Cayde grumbled as he keft his position at the table.

Daisy followed Cayde out side and up the flight os staira on the same level as the guy with the guns sales through a gate. To her righy she saw That Lord Saladin was handing out bounties and some rewards for some of the Guardians that paticipated in "The Iron Banner Event". "Ill have to check him out later." she thought as she amd Cayde walked all the way across the deck to a person in a blacl hooded cloak and a hunch back with yellow eyes. "Hay Xur buddy listen can i get a deal on some engrams for this new Guardian it was Ikoras idea so bill her for me about this please?" Cayde tried to bargin. But the Agent of the nine wasn't so easily swayed. But he did look at Daisy as if calculating whats happining in a book. "I'll see what i have though shes welcome to buy as many legacy engrams as she pleases." Xur said. Daisy looked around his Shop and saw a lot of interesting items. one particular stand had a common but not often used handcanon called "Hawkmoon". Cayde saw her eye the handcanon and was impressed bby her eye for good revolvers. "The "Hawkmoon" is a good handcanon. Though your not one for revolvers are you?" Cayde said. she shook her head no. "Im more of a sniper and midrange type of person." She said. "Then you'll like what I've just gound in the back of stock." Xur said. He brought several weapons from sniper rifles to Scoutrifles. "If i where you I'd get the Jade Rabbit or the Mida Multi Tool. Both have had a hand in many Crucible annoyances much to my entertainment pleaser. And for the sniper rifles I only got a few. The "No Land Beyond", "Zen metor", "Patience in time", "Qween Breakers bow", "Ice breaker" which is very handy in the feild, and last but not least "The Here after". he said as he gathered the weapons. "What does the Ice breaker do? what special about it?" she asked. "its victims spontaneously combust making a AOE around the area." Daisy saw the many long range kills with this good and amusing if she ever saw her mother again. Being she was her family's top shot. "Aright I'll take the ice breaker. Though got any slow firing weapons other than the jade rabbit and Mida Multi Tool?" she asked. "Theres the Vex Mythoclast. Has good sights. A fusion rifle that causes good damage but fires without a charge time." She lookes at it and sees that its very different from the Plan C that she saw on the racks. "Sure im game ill take it as well. also got any armor?" she asked. "Of course." Xur said as he pulled out various as well as popular Hunter gauntlets boots body armor amd helmets.

After being told about a lot of other items on sale by Xur. "Which is odd because hes never give any guardian a sale at all till he saw this hunter." Cayde thought and once she got the exotics she thought was handy in many situations Cayde went up to pay the bill. "Ah hay Xur mind billing Ikora or Zavala im not in charge of the treasury anymore?" Xur shook his head no causing the Hunter Vanguard to face fault. He got back on his feet to see that the bill was suprisingly low considering how many "useful" exotics the new hunter got. Which came right to a wiping number of 500 strange Coins. "Yep. F@$# you Vanguard blue falcons." Cayde cursed in his head at the amount he had to pay out of pocket. "Now I see why most men never get married much less a awoken or human guardian I bet those couples would never last in a the long haul." he grumbled as he told the new hunter to go to the ship wright to get the jump ship she found registered and maintenance. "So how did the shopping spree go?" Ikora asked causing the awoken titan vanguard to hold back his laughing. "Id would like to point out that im so going to get back at you two for forcing me to pay that Hunters tab! Now if you excuse me I need a drink or two. Maybe a whole bar. I just want that tab to end!" Cayde walkes to a chair and sat in defeat. "Hell hath no wrath the a womems need to shop." Ikora said as a final jab at the Exo hunter causing him to anime tear his sorrow about the bill hearing the world's most smallest violen play a tone by another person.

Daisy walked to another court yard that Cayde had told her to go to as he "happily payed for the exotic gear She has on. The "Crest of Alpha Lupi" and the weapon "Zen Metor". Though Cayde claimed that he had no Legendary Marks to pay for some legendary gear he did however had a talk with the New Monarchy and Lord Saladin about some gear. Suprisingly Saladin said that the "Young Wolf" was happy to whatever he had in stock. She chose the Nerwins mercy as her primary a Iron wrath, side arm, and a "The silvered Dread" Machine gun. She also wore "Days of Iron boots", "Days of Iorn Crown", and "Days of Iron Grips". After that little purchase much to Caydes now thinning pockets. She went a room where a man in White and Black robes like a Warlock but not for war looked down from his study and took interest in her. "Hello there Guardian. Im sure you have no end to your questions?" the man spoke gently. "You could say that." she replied. He got up from his desk and went down a flight of stairs. "Well I can assure you its safe here. Your Ghost told me everything that transpired before your acention to your role as a Guardian. Though I do see that Iron Lord Saladin has caght your eye." he mentioned being most of her gear cane from him. "But the matter of your rebirth has is troubled and hopefully the darkness doesn't now ether it's position." he continued.

"Why was I chosen?" she asked. "A great evil is upon us. I fear if we dont stop it then everything that we foughtt for to keep it centered on us to let other world's live will be for nothing." Daisy considered options. "You need to go back to where you found that ship. Then find the arcon priest. Slay it, and take back what was yours. Then speak to Eris Mourn she'll guide you to handle an greater evil bent on the distruction of everything." He said. She nodded and left to do what must be done. "So what do you think Eris? Could she bring about the end of Crota the Hive god?" the speaker asked as the women whom Daisy saw earlier came from the shadows with her crystal. "The whispers have spoken. She is the key to bring about the end of Crota. And She can grant me the gift of vengeance I so rightfully claim." she said as the hive bane walked slowly as they watch daisy leave. "Beware Crota, Son of Oryx. Your end is near."

Naomi's POV (N and R trailer team "RHNN"(Rain)

Naomi in her blue cape walked though a forest to a plain of snow. A old farm house and a barn stood in the center. It looked old and in need of repair. She remembered the place well. It was her home after all. Cloths was all that remained of the former SDC mercs that died here so she could not be one of there test subjects. She passed the old clothes and noticed that there was bit marks on them. "Odd." she thought as she continued on. Soon coming to the front door she saw something unexpected. A man in armor similar to what Qrow said as a description of what her brother wore. The Man turnes around rather suprised to find her there. As if she disturbed a grave though he gave no ill intent. "How did you find this place?" His young voice said. "I used to live here. Why are you here?" she countered. "I used to live here as well." he said. Thats when she realized it was someone all to familiar. "Raku?" she asked. "Naomi?" he countered. But before they could talk anymore they heard a unfamiliar roar.

They turned to there left to see grimm. But they saw something odd about these ones. They look humanoid but the alpha had one some type of bone mask to cover its face. "Well talk later sis but right now lets just leave this place alive!" Raku said as he pulled out his Assult rifle. "Got it!" she said. She pulled out her "Universal Remote". After bordering up the windows on the first level the went up the stairs to lock the door to the second floor as a another stop to prevent them from running up stairs. Both have there barrels pointed at the fortified door. The screaming was loader and coming closer. Naomi getting a itchy trigger at the door. Then the roaring of the grimm was silent. Raku moved to a window and saw something running to the back door. It was grimm obviously but it was on its back legs wobbling and running at it. "I have a bad feeling about this." Raku thought as the grimm got closer. Only to realize that the hoard coming after them where humanoid grimm. But still lacked a soul and wanted to eat the flesh and bone of the two teens. "Fuck its like Nazi Zombies!" Raku said as the hoards came in droves.

"But what made these grimm they leave behind a human body that becomes crippled and deformed!?" Naomi spoke. Raku didn't have a answer to that question. Soon the Hoards started to go down till there is only one left which Raku shot in the head. But When they left the house the human bodys that was left behind started to discentagreade. "We have to tell someone about these new grim." Naomi said. "I know. And I know the person to tell. We should leave." Raku replied. "Yeah we should." they walked to the nearest town with a dock ti take them to Vale. They had long lengthy conversations catching up on one another. "So wait theres a girl just a year younger then you and shes more of a weapon nut then you are?" Naomi nodded. "Yeah her names Ruby. You'll like her." Naomi said. "Maybe she could be your significant other." She teased. "I dont think that will ever happen. Besides I have a daughter now. Finding a girlfriend now is at the bottom of my to do list." Naomi nodded as they landed at the Vale Airdocks. They walked into town to grab a burger at any local restaurants. Though he noticed that a lot of people where staring at him. "Whats with the people?" Raku asked. "Ever sense the reveal of the Atlassian Knight program. Lets just say that the people dont like the Knights. They think there nothing more then killing mechines with no remorse." She said sadly. "So what my very being makes them uncomfortable? There gonna have to deal with it. Besides Im as Human as anyone else. Its not my fault that some crazy scientist decided to kidnap me and do morally questionable tests on me." He retorted.

Naomi was suprised by hiw casually he stated his opinion as if hes already learned about it. "Bro are you ok?" she asked. "Twelve years sense I've seen you because of some ONI scientist that all but basically torchered me and my friends. No why wouldn't I be alright?" he said sarcastically. "You know you should let me do the sarcasm thing it doesn't really suit you." Church saod as he popped up on his shoulder. "Hi, names church how are you?" he said casually. "Hay Church. I'm Naomi Rakus younger sister." she said casual. "Your talking my presence as a AI extremely well." he said. "Uncle Jorge has a AI called Auntie Dot. Im used to seeing AIs. Though what are you doing here?" she asked. "Oh I was reborn after i died twice as a full then a fragment of a AI called Alpha and Epsilon. After that I was brought back to life by ONI. Not surprising at all. And was assigned to that ass hat of a women named Doc.Emily. So yeah you can see the reason why I hate the women hence why I help thses guys escape." Church replied about his background. "So i take it where heading to Uncle Jorges ranch?" Raku asked. "Yeah its be better then wandering around our old home." she replied. Soon however there conversation was interrupted by a man who was nearby who hated to see a Atlassian Knight talk to the teenage girl like some old friend. "Excuse me buddy but you need to leave. You don't belong here." he said. Raku just looked at him and said. "Why? Dont I have every right to talk to my sister in peace?" he retorted. "Your kind isn't allowed here." the man spoke more harshly. "My kind? so you think this restaurant doesn't deserve my money for excellent service. Or the human race for that matter?" Raku retorted educatedly. "No you Atlassian Knights are nothing more then genetically modified freaks give it a week and the white fang will recruit you and your friends to kill us all." he said loudly disturbing the other customers that really didn't care about Rakus status as a Knight. "Well selfish assholes like you pretty much are the best way to recruit Faunus. Maybe instead of belittling the Faunus and my brothers and sisters in arms maybe they wouldn't want to try and kill specifically assholes like you. No leave, your disturbing the rest of the customers here trying to enjoy there meals." Raku said as he went back to his burger as well as his sister to prove a point.

"Im not done talking bitch!" the man said as he put rakus playe into his face. Though the plate broke and rakus face was a mess several men and Hunters stood up at the results. Raku cleaned his face with a napkin. "You know its reasons lile that the Faunus of the white fang want to kill humans." Raku stood up and walled away as well as his sister. "Hell ne the death of us! he will be!" he shouted to Naomi. She stopped amd turned around. "You are the most vile thing to ever walk on remnant. Your lucky that my brother knows self restraint. Other wise youd be dead in one punch." she said as she walked away. The man scoffs but as he turns around hes confronted by police and hand cuff him. "Your under arrest for assult." then they dragged him away to a police car amd drive him to prison. Raku and Naomi walked to another port they took a taxi to Jorges hime whdn they payed the driver and exited they went to the front door and Naomi unlocked it and they entered. "huh i never knew that Uncle Jorge was a weapons nut like Aunt Linda." he said as he saw multiple weapon blue prints and several weapons under construction. "Eh he he. Sorry about the mess. This is actually my stuff." Naomi said as she wemt to clean up her work stations. "You've spent way to much time With Aunt Linda." Raku stated. "Well that and my friend Ruby got me into weapons design." she replied putting away parts of different weapons almost completed.

"Where the hell did you get the len for all those projects?" Naomi shruged and said. "Killed off some legendary grimm for several villages around Vale, do to how dangerous and how big the bastards are the villagers where basically handing out 200 len a person to het rid of them. I still do solo missions sometimes I go with uncle Jorge and treat it as a training mission." Raku was suprised at all of ot as it is. "So where is Uncle 5?" Raku asked. "Oh hes probably getting his training materials for the next becon semester this year my and my friends sister plan on applying but i have to wait a year." Raku looled around and noticed a lot of pictures of Naomi, Mrs.Goodwitch, and Jorge. "So Uncle Jorge proposed to Mrs.Goodwitch yet are are they still in the friend zone?" Naomi laughed. "Still in the friend zone but I Think Uncle Jorge will soon." She replied. "Well I'm heading out. Me and my friends are gonna go out so dont wait to make dinner for me ok?" she said. "Got it. Now lets see what I can make from scratch? oh be back before Uncle Jorge does I dont want to deal with him shooting me ok!?" he requested. "Got it I'll remember that!" she said as dhe ran out the door. Little did she know Raku had church track her to where shes going.

 **Hello everyone this chapter marks the emd of the prolong but the beginning of Volume one. So please stay tuned to read the first chapter of RWBY Vol 1: Where healing begins.**


End file.
